Ensayo y error
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Traducción. Autor original: Aki1. Luciano Bradley vivía para tomar aquello más querido de sus víctimas. Eso siempre eran sus vidas. Sin embargo, Suzaku Kururugi era una anomalía.


Ensayo y error

**Autor original**:Aki1/Scribblestorm.

Capítulo 1

Para Luciano Bradley fue solo irritación, al menos al principio. De acuerdo, quizás ni siquiera eso. Al principio, sorpresa: un sentimiento que compartieron todos los Caballeros de Asalto cuando Bismarck, el primero de ellos los convocó para presentarles al nuevo colega. Sus ojos eran duros, pero se inclinó ligeramente cuando le explicaron que el muchacho había capturado a Zero, que piloteaba el prototipo llamado "Lancelot", siendo el Guardián Honorífico de la Princesa Euphemia...y para cuando terminó de oír todo eso, el resto se volvió estática incomprensible en su cerebro. Solo alcanzó a procesar que ese niñato (que no podía tener ni dieciocho años), un Enumerado, un monito, se había unido a los Caballeros de Asalto.

-Mi nombre es Kururugi Suzaku. Espero que nos entendamos para trabajar juntos de ahora en más.

No supo entonces qué puso en marcha el motor de su fastidio. Quizás el acento ligero y diplomático que usó para puntualizar aquello, la forma en la que su cabeza se arqueó levemente (cuando preguntó por eso más tarde, descubrió que nadie más lo había notado, pero claro que no por eso se le escapó, desde luego) como si en otro mundo, se hubiera inclinado para mostrar respeto a sus camaradas, al estilo japonés. Como lo hacían los Onces.

Luciano mostró los dientes y probablemente todos pensaron que sonreía ("Constatado", dijo la monótona Anya, tras arrojarles un flash que hería los ojos). Y en absoluto. Terminó por odiarlo cuando Bismarck lo hizo oficial: "Por lo presente, su Majestad ha otorgado el título de Caballero Séptimo a Suzaku Kururugi. Lord Weinberg, si pudiera usted mostrarle el Cuartel y la base, me sería posible despedir al resto de los nuestros sin mayores molestias."

El muchacho no llegó a decir nada y Gino, entusiasta como siempre, ya lo tenía atrapado en un abrazo y procedió a arrastrarlo hacia afuera de la sala común. Pero para entonces, el Décimo Caballero veía solo una niebla roja: un pendejo Once, un monito, era el Séptimo Caballero. El Séptimo. Para la burocracia, del número tres al doce, todos eran iguales...pero de alguna forma, que tuviera un número menor, decía ALGO.

Trató de medir la reacción de Mónica lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria, pero solo la oyó reír estúpidamente, mientras que seguía con los ojos al nuevo, desde una distancia imprudente.

El día en que Kururugi Suzaku fue presentado formalmente a los Caballero de Asalto, Luciano Bradley borró del mapa una resistencia completa en el Área 9. Sin ayuda. Eran unos cientos, no hubo sobrevivientes.

Cuando capturaron a Kallen Kouzuki, el "Az" de los Caballeros Negros, Bradley ni miró el expediente dos veces. Sabía que fue tomada como rehén en la Federación China por el Séptimo Caballero y eso le llamó la atención, pero no mucho.

Entonces le contaron que el mismo captor le llevaba la comida cada día, cronométricamente. Un hermoso plan embarazó su mente.

Verán, ya había decidido MUCHO tiempo atrás que no le agradaba Kururugi Suzaku: ni el rango que tenía, ni su complexión relativamente pequeña: demasiado para un británico de la misma fuerza. No le gustaba cómo a veces se tropezaba intentando usar el lenguaje complejo de los británicos y que nadie se diera cuenta de eso.

No le gustó que los científicos de la División especial le hicieran obsequios. Que cada vez que aparecía una pieza de la última línea perfeccionada de Knightmares, siempre siempre pero SIEMPRE fuera probado primero en el Lancelot, llegando al Percival después de meses, al Tristán o al Mordred como arrojándoles pedazos de pan con lástima. En secreto, sin embargo, cada vez que esto se daba, estaba un poquito ansioso: uno de aquellos aparatos quizás funcionaría mal y Kururugi moriría trágicamente en nombre de la ciencia militar. Pero nunca sucedió: el pendejo, el Onceavo, el mono SIEMPRE regresó en una pieza y la División Especial lo felicitó por su desempeño como si se tratara del mismísimo Mesías, solo para que el jodido enumerado declinara los elogios humildemente, aclamando que "este éxito no habría sido posible sin vuestos esfuerzos, así que soy yo quien les agradece".

Bradley quería vomitar en cada ocasión.

Odiaba que Mónica flirteara sin más en su presencia, la forma en que los Caballeros Tres y Seis se le tiraban encima como si fueran mejores amigos, que Bismarck lo felicitara con una palmada demasiado afectuosa en la espalda, después de cada misión completada (la primera vez que los vio, el pendejo casi se cayó al suelo. Ahora a penas temblaba).

Odiaba tambén sus cabellos ensortijados, que su uniforme se mantuviera eternamente pulcro, que usara un estúpido prendedor azul sobre el bolsillo de su chaqueta, a la altura del corazón.

No le agradaba Kururugi Suzaku, así que juntó todas esas pequeñas razones y decidió que solo estaría contento de nuevo si el afamado pendejo moría.

Intentó hacerlo con sus propias manos. Las batallas eran largas, había montones de Knightmares volando por el aire durante ellas y podía ser muy difícil darse cuenta de cuál era de los tuyos. Dispararle a uno de tu bando no podía ser imposible. Desde luego, el sistema de rastreo y comunicación a disposición de los Caballeros de Asalto era de última definición y la pantalla marcaba "Amigo/Enemigo" con colores muy diferentes. Como sea, sacaría la excusa de alguna parte y valdría la pena: Como Décimo Caballero, le bastaría con decir "Oops" y a lo sumo le darían unos golpecitos en la muñeca, sin mayores indagaciones. Pero el pendejo le demostró que era extremadamente difícil de liquidar. Pudo lograrlo por muy poco, a veces milímetros. Suzaku nunca recibió siquiera una herida...al menos, no física. A cada "disparo perdido" le seguía un tembloroso llamado de atención: "Lord Bradley, el enemigo queda para el otro lado", sonando desde el canal que los Caballeros compartían. Además de tener que reconocer el talento natural del pendejo, debía escuchar diplomáticas risitas cayendo sobre su persona (maldito Weinberg, con esa tonada jocosa) y fue cuando el odio hacia aquel monito comenzó a crecer hasta alcanzar proporciones peligrosas.

Así que Luciano decidió ser más creativo. Engatuzó a un Once para que asesinara al Séptimo Caballero, gritándole "Traidor a Japón". Y le vino en contra vergonzosamente. (Como dato a recalcar: la firma al pie de la sentencia con pena máxima para el desdichado era la de Anya Earltreim. Cuando le preguntó haciéndose el desentendido por encima de la bandeja del almuerzo al día siguiente, la monótona respuesta de la chica fue "Me parece que Suzaku es masoquista." y no le ayudó en nada)

Hubo un momento en el que Bradley decidió ser más directo. Desde luego, matar a Kururugi en pleno día con testigos de por medio resultaría un escándalo del que no se saldría con un "Ooops" y una palmadita en la muñeca), por lo que decidió buscar una forma en la que pudiera encontrarlo a solas.

(Para entonces, ya estaba al tanto de que su inicial "irritación" se había convertido en una obsesión bien alimentada y le daba igual)

Tras meses de observar pacientemente, notó que Suzaku mantenía en su ala privada un silencio sepulcral, a menos que estuviera en compañía de otra gente -Gino, Anya, Lloyd, Cécile, estudiantes de la Academia, a veces incluso miembros de la Guardia de Cornelia, cuando no se presentaba el segundo Príncipe de la Corona o su mismísima Majestad. Era frustrante no poder acorralar a solas a un simple pendejo que además era un Once, un monito con el que debiera poder hacer lo que le placiera, pero lo máximo que estuvo a su disposición fue cruzarse con él en los pasillos, solo para ser interrumpido por el molesto Caballero Tercero o la asistente del científico demente.

En suma: odiaba a Kururugi Suzaku con una demencia que no conocía límites. ¿Cómo llegó a tales extremos? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Solo se le ocurría apuntar a un motivo que le parecía el más infame de todos (si es que estaba cerca de ser uno en absoluto): "¡Ese jodido numerito es el Séptimo Caballero!" Lo quería muerto. No funcionó de la manera indirecta. Hacerlo con "dulzura" tampoco. Su obsesión no había llegado al punto en el que amenazaría su carrera matándolo delante de todo mundo. Así que en vano complotó y planeó cómo acorralar al Séptimo Pendejo para asesinarlo sin testigos. Esfuerzos sin recompensas solo hasta entonces.

Luciano, autoproclamado como el Vampiro de Britania, acarició el mango de uno de sus cuchillos por encima de la tela del uniforme. Su corazón latía fuerte pero no de ansiedad y casi se dejaba oír. Sabía de qué se trataba: el calor y la emoción previas a una matanza. La sintió múltiples veces durante las batallas, pero nunca tan intensamente. Quizás lo estaba porque le llevó tantos meses complotar y ejecutar su último plan maestro. Le costaba

mares de disciplina no hecharse a reír, sin más, así que trataba de mantener un semblante apacible.

-Parece contento hoy, Lord Bradley.

-Lo estoy.-Y fue honesto, mirando al objeto de su enfermedad desde el rabillo del ojo. Suzaku Kururugi, que se atrevió a tomar un número por encima del de Bradley, caminaba como si no tuviera preocupaciones, a su lado, cargando una bandeja con comida en sus manos enguantadas. Había estado tan ocupado con esa observación que casi se le olvida responder algo.-El mero pensamiento de verme cara a cara con el Az de los Caballeros Negros, me pone de buen humor. Gracias por dejar que te acompañe.

Era mentira, desde luego. Lo único que sabía de Kallen Kouzuki fue que era un gran piloto de Knightmares, pero cuando tus camaradas eran los Caballeros de Asalto, esa mera cualidad valía un céntimo. Así y todo, la mujer era una parte fundamental de su plan: Kouzuki se consideraba lo suficientemente peligrosa como para merecer confinaciíon en retiro, y su celda estaba en el nivel más bajo del subsuelo.

Controló sus impulsos impacientes cuando se acercaron a la celda, el guardia más cercano al pie de la escalera del otro lado del pasillo, por lo que era obvio que nadie los oiría. No era necesario que en un lugar como ese se colocara vigilancia extra: la puerta de metal era gruesísima y estaba cerrada con seis diferentes cerrojos que daban descargas eléctricas si recibían la combinación equivocada desde afuera.

Luciano lo calculó a prueba de fallas: mataría a Suzaku Kururugi en la celda de Kouzuki y si pasaba lo peor, le echaría a ella la culpa ("Les juro que no sé de dónde sacó un cuchillo ni cómo se safó de los vendajes. ¡Sucedió tan deprisa!"), la insultaría de muchas formas y con tanta sinceridad como le naciera, lamentando la pérdida.

Desde luego que ella afirmaría ser inocente, pero lo que una terrorista enumerada dijera no tendría demasiado peso contra la palabra de un Caballero de Asalto.

Luciano Bradley estaba TAN satisfecho consigo mismo y su inminente éxito que a penas y podía seguir la conversación.

-...diría que no es difícil. A veces te grita obsenidades pero si aprendes a ignorarla...

Miró con atención la manzana de Adán que subía y bajaba mientras que Suzaku hablaba. Se imaginó lo que sería desgarrar esa garganta. Fue un viaje solo pensarlo, ¿aquella sangre sería roja siquiera?

-Kallen, es hora de...

A penas habían cerrado la puerta cuando arremetió. Fue el elemento sorpresa el que le dio ventaja: Bradley era más grande y pudo acorralarlo contra el suelo. La Onceava, amordazada en una lejana esquina, dejó escapar un chillido cuando la bandeja golpeó el suelo, derramando comida y agua por igual. Una manzana rodó en su dirección hasta detenerse a centímetros. El horror era transparente en su cara.

-¡Cuánto he esperado por esto!-exclamó, sonriendo con el corazón tronando en sus oídos. Suzaku se retorció debajo suyo, pero era más pequeño, estaba a su merced y parecía confundido, como si no terminara de entender lo que sucedía.

-¿Lord Bradley, qué está...?

Así que iba a terminar de esa forma. Y todavía pensaba que eran camaradas. Ni se esperaba un ataque directo por parte de un Caballero de Asalto. Era muy gracioso. Luciano se nombró a sí mismo el Rey de la Traición, con a penas un Paje debajo, que seguía sin entender nada.

Esa ironía no tenía precio.

-Tengo que reconocerlo, Kururugi, me lo hiciste bastante difícil.-esgrimió el nombre en un siseo violento. Pero se acabó, ¿y sabes por qué?-se inclinó para regodearse con las emociones ante él. Confusión. Pánico. ¿Algo de miedo? Solo podía atestiguar en favor de que aquellos ojos que le devolvían la mirada estaban vivos y mucho.-He ganado. Al final, siempre salgo ganando yo.

"Porque no puedes ser el Séptimo Caballero", hubiera querido agregar. "Para empezar, ni debieron promocionarte TANTO. Eres un Enumerado aunque actúes como si fueras de los nuestros y desde siempre. Y a todos pareces gustarles, se tiran encima tuyo y te dan todas las licencias que existen sin que sea justo, porque eres un pendejo Once, que solo tuvo suerte y ESO SE ACABA HOY."

-Quiero preguntarte algo, Kururugi.-sacó el cuchillo en menos de tres movimientos. Escuchó los gritos de la cautiva cuando hizo que el filo buscara la yugular.-¿Qué es lo más preciado para ti?-Como no le contestaron, presionó un poco la hoja. No tanto como para cortar la piel, pero...-¿Verdad que es tu vida?

Quizás alucinaba, pero en el momento en el que las palabras abandonaron sus labios, pudo jurar que en el fondo de esos ojos había un ligero resplandor rojizo.

Así como llegó esa luz, también se fue y con ella, el brillo en esa mirada, repentinamente opaca.

-La verdad que no.

El Vampiro esperaba ruegos por piedad. Es comprensible que se detuviera en seco al ser tomado por sorpresa con una tonada monótona en respuesta a su pregunta patentada por un millón. Por lo que no llegó a ver cuándo le patearon la mano para sacarle el cuchillo.

Simplemente le voló el arma de los dedos mientras que una rodilla le golpeaba la pierna. El mundo se puso en blanco unos segundos y para cuando volvió a tener colores, estaba arrodillado contra el suelo, jadeando. Kururugi a varios metros de distancia, ya de pie, levantando la daga del suelo y guardándosela cuidadosamente.

Se atrevió a mirarlo. Le clavó los ojos, aunque no por mucho tiempo, mientras que se limpiaba el polvo del uniforme.

-Kallen, lamento todo esto. Enviaré a alguien con una nueva bandeja de comida. Inmediatamente.-Al hablar, no dejó de mirar a Luciano. No parecía enfadado. Su mirada cubría, ahogaba, atravesaba, pero no mataba.-Con su permiso.

Se fue sin decir nada más. Ni siquiera se concedió el lujo de mirar hacia atrás.

Bradley no lo detestaba más. Se resentía en su contra. Lo odiaba. Pero todo aquello quedaba eclipsado por la cantidad de intriga que Kururugi le despertaba.

Capítulo 2

Como es de esperarse, tras aquel incidente, el comportamiento de Luciano fue excelente. Lo cual no era decir demasiado, para ser francos. Pero en todo caso, hay que remarcar que se esforzó mucho. Cada vez que tenía al pendejo delante -durante reuniones, planeamientos de misiones (como ahora), otros tantos encuentros, tratando de disimular que sentía escalofríos como a fuerza de espada: la helada corría por sus venas de todos modos.

Sabía de su crimen: había intentado asesinar a un Caballero de Asalto. Sin contar de por sí, la agresión física que esto incluía.

De lo que no estaba al tanto era de su sentencia. Su posición era, después de todo...como mínimo "extraña". También era parte de esa orden tan exclusiva. Por generalidad, los Caballeros estaban excluídos de la larga mano de la ley británica. Y por otro lado, el mero acto de golpear a uno de los Doce podía llevar al patíbulo al soldado más condecorado. Así que se había metido en una situación interesante, ¿habría un nivel intermedio para colocarlo?

Se echó a reír de solo pensarlo.

-¿Le gustaría compartir algo con nosotros, Lord Bradley?

-Nada importante. Sigamos como siempre.-se encogió de hombros ante Bismarck para dar su módica respuesta.

El primer Caballero dejó escapar un suspiro desaprobatorio, antes de retomar sus instrucciones. Algo acerca de irrumpir en el Área 21, formar filas hacia acá, su Majestad ordenó esto otro. Luciano mantuvo su sonrisa impasible, siguiendo con su cuerpo las órdenes en tanto su mirada y pensamientos apuntaban a otro lado.

Suzaku se sentaba en el extremo opuesto de la mesa de reuniones, con los dedos entrelazados y a penas rozando el borde, escuchando atentamente. Tres días y sin embargo...

Bueno, quizás no era necesario preocuparse siquiera, después de todo, ¿cómo podría haber una sentencia si nadie lo denunciaba en primer lugar?

Luciano alzó una ceja. ¿Cuándo le iban a decir algo? Jodido Once.

El día del ataque pasó unos diez minutos esperando...cualquier cosa, antes de poner siquiera un pie afuera de la celda de Kouzuki. Supuso que mandarían a arrestarlo, que sería escoltado para someterse a un interrogatorio o que al menos aparecería Bismarck para llevarlo a un rincón y sermonearlo, quizás incluso dejar una marca en su expediente. Mierda, hasta que Kururugi lo señalara con el dedo y chillara "¡TRATÓ DE ASESINARME!" guardaría lógica en su universo. Era preferible a...la nada. Alzó la ceja incluso más al examinar de nuevo al pendejo. Se portaba bien como siempre, prestando excesiva atención a todo lo que se le decía, sin ahorrarse de opinar cuando se le preguntaba algo. No volvieron a hablarse desde el incidente, pero el hecho de que Suzaku actuara como si no recordara que hubiera pasado nada o como si simplemente careciera de importancia...

Que eso fuese meramente posible, irritó a Bradley. Un Enumerado de mierda no lo ignoraría (incluso si la consecuencia de esto fuera un juicio por intento de felonía), ¿cómo se atrevía siquiera a intentarlo?

-Entonces, la operación dará comienzo en trece horas. Todos saben qué hacer.

A penas recordó que estaba recibiendo órdenes. Años de trabajar en lo mismo lo habían condicionado para actuar en modo automático, así que se limitó a hacer el saludo oficial con los demás. Trató de tener en cuenta las vagas palabras que Bismarck aparentemente les dirigió, pero decidió que carecían de importancia. Al fin y al cabo, todo podía reducirse a exterminar enemigos. Entre más muertos, menos resistencia, lo que aseguraría una victoria rápida. ¿Qué podía fallar con un esquema así?

(desde luego: a nivel personal, entre más asesinatos se implicaran en el plan, más rostros aterrorizados por parte de soldados histéricos, razón de sobra para amar su trabajo)

En lo que dura un latido, Gino había cruzado el cuarto arrastrando a Anya consigo. Luciano observó a los restantes. Las otras mujeres decidieron quedarse y conversar entre ellas, mientras que Bismarck cerraba la presentación en tres dimensiones que preparó para acompañar sus instrucciones.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que caminaba para la salida al mismo tiempo que Suzaku.

Durante un segundo, sus ojos se hundieron en la fosa fría de los ojos del otro chico, cuyo paso se volvió dubitativo, como si de repente no supiera a dónde debía ir. Pero entonces asintió a un dictado imaginario y se dirigió al corredor en su compañía.

Luciano lo siguió, pero trató de disimular el mero hecho de que le prestaba atención.

Como mantuvo unos pasos de distancia, pudo observar al pendejo a gusto. Suzaku siempre se movía intensamente: hombros hacia atrás, barbilla en alto, la espalda tensa como un arco, ojos puestos en un punto fijo. Caminaba con tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo parecía calcular cada centímetro que avanzaba. Era un eco distante de la hosquedad de Gino o de cómo Mónica se contoneaba hacia donde iba, sin hablar de Anya, que más bien daba pequeños saltitos, con la mirada pegada a su diario electrónico.

Ni guardaba parecido con Bismarck: ambos tenían cierta rigidez al hacerlo, además de que daban grandes zancadas, el primer Caballero exigía respeto ni bien entraba en el cuarto. El Once, en cambio, sudaba inseguridad en su confidencia...como si pensara que nunca sería lo bastante bueno y tuviera eternamente que demostrar su valía.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de esa manera, Bradley decidió que era hora de tener una conversación. Daba igual sobre qué fuera. Cualquier cosa lo entretendía.

-Entonces...¿crees que los veintiunos van a hacerse los difíciles hoy?

Quería disolver el silencio que parecía un severo emperador entre ambos.

-No sabría decírselo. Lord Waldstein prometió darles la chance de rendirse antes. Lo que reste del enfrentamiento dependerá de cuántos acepten esa oferta.

Carcejó.

-Una pérdida de tiempo. No es como si fueran a indultarlos.

Entre más tropas se rindieran, menos habría para matar y por lo tanto, sería aburrido. En eso pensaba Bradley, sin decir una palabra.

-Es probable que tenga razón. Pero al menos se salvarán de la batalla. Y se los tratará de acuerdo a las leyes internacionales.

Quiso decir que sonaba como algo además de aburrido, mortal pero Suzaku se detuvo justo entonces. ¿Habían llegado a la entrada del Laboratorio de Armamentística? ¿Tanto duró la caminata?

-Lo veré en el campo de batalla, Lord Bradley.

-Supongo. Haz lo posible para que no te finiquiten, Kururugi...-pudo haberse ido, sin darse cuenta de la oportunidad revestida en oro que se le presentaba.-Aunque ya sé que eso a ti te da igual, aparentemente.-le clavó los ojos.-¿Verdad?

-No es del todo cierto.-le respondieron, quizás demasiado deprisa. Sostuvo la mirada de Bradley fieramente, como aquella vez, mientras que alzaba las cejas con suavidad.-Es solo que...-Luciano pensaba darle tiempo para pensar en su respuesta, pero Suzaku se suicidó sin ayuda, haciendo una mueca y encogiéndose de hombros, con la cara tan expresiva como una pizarra en blanco.-Hay cosas más importantes.

-¡Mierda!-Replicó rudamente y por un segundo pensó que la reacción del pendejo (que abrió los ojos, sorprendido, de repente tensionado por entero, todo lo contrario de la apatía que usualmente mostraba) valía tal arranque.-Es imposible. Lo he visto tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta. Cada vez que voy a matar a alguien, me ruegan que no lo haga. Que respete sus vidas: lo más preciado que tienen. Desde luego.-sonrió malignamente.-Solo hace que me dé más placer asesinarlos. Pero no va sobre eso la charla de hoy, ¿verdad?

Suzaku no le dijo nada. Solo lo miró con extrañeza. Sin dejar de avanzar en su dirección, Luciano pensó en los rostros que contempló de cada soldado, civil, prisionero matado a lo largo de su carrera. No tenía sentido: eran tantos que se sumergían en un mar sin identidad alguna que ni hacía ruido al gritar.

-Mi punto: parte de ser humano es proteger la vida de uno mismo. No importa de quién hablemos.-Se mordió la lengua para poder acercarse más, de frente al otro Caballero, siempre.-Y me imagino que saber por qué, ¿no es así, Lord Kururugi?

-Dígamelo usted, señor Bradley.-Fue la cautelosa réplica.

-Porque al perder tu vida, pierdes todo lo que le da sentido.-No se dio cuenta de que avanzaba un paso. Suzaku se echó atrás, tal y como correspondía. Luciano a penas y lo notó, porque simplemente volvió a cerrar la distancia. El hecho de que ese mono no entendiera los principios más básicos de la raza que desgraciadamente tenían en común, lo dejaba pasmado. Del mismo modo en que lo frustraba, a pesar de que sonreía a medida que avanzaba.-Todo aquello por lo que trabajaste, las metas que alcanzaste y los planes que hiciste, carecen de significado si has muerto.

A penas y se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha iba hacia uno de sus bolsillos interiores, para sacar una daga y blandirla en tanto la espalda de Suzaku tocaba la pared (no por eso dejó de acercársele).

-Así que tanto lo que te gusta, como la gente a la que quieres, están perdidos para siempre. ¡Por eso asusta morir!-Alzó el cuchillo, temblando ligeramente pero no sabía si era el ardor depredante o algo que no guardaba ninguna relación con eso. Le dolían los músculos de la cara a ese punto de ensanchar la sonrisa.-¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

Hizo bajar la daga. Vale, ¿el pendejo no lo entendía? Le daría una lección práctica. Unos dedos fuertes se cerraron en su muñeca, deteniéndolo a último momento, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-Así es.-Aulló triunfante. Tenía razón y solo tenía que apuntarlo para restregarlo en la cara del Caballero pendejo. Pero en ese momento notó tres cosas que lo hicieron dudar:

Uno. La expresión de Suzaku era dura y fría como de costumbre.

Dos. La punta letal de la hoja a penas le tocaba el centro de la frente.

Tres. Podía sentir el calor de la palma del pendejo apretando su muñeca, aunque este tuviera un guante puesto.

A pesar de la situación que experimentaba, Suzaku no estaba ni un poco asustado.

-Lord Bradley, si le apetece matarme, le sugieron que nos batamos a duelo, porque esto...-Empezó a hablar solo tras una pausa excepcionalmente larga.-...es humillante para ambos.-sus ojos eran dagas también. De a poco, Luciano regresó el cuchillo al arsenal oculto de su chaqueta.

-¿Y por qué no informaste a nadie acerca de lo ocurrido en la celda de Kouzuki?

Tenía que saberlo.

-Ya lo veía venir.-El pendejo sacudió la cabeza. De repente parecía muy cansado.-¿Qué diferencia hubiera hecho? Las cosas habrían cambiado...solo para empeorar, estimo.-Alzó la mirada para clavarla en la del otro Caballero.-Ya se lo he dicho antes: si quiere matarme, crucemos espadas honorablemente. Prometo que no será fácil para usted y de ese modo guardaremos nuestra dignidad. ¿No le parece justo?

Lo entendió de golpe. Y le dolió. Se dio cuenta cuando se alejaba del pendejo que le despertaba una curiosidad mórbida. Se diferenciaba de "todos" aquellos a los que dio muerte: por siglos de distancia. Era una anomalía. No se le ocurría un mejor término para alguien que no denunciaba un atentado contra su propia vida. Solo segundos antes estaba contra la pared, con un cuchillo en la piel e "imperturbable" era decir poco de su semblante.

Era...Bradley estaba orgulloso de decirlo con todas sus letras.

-Imbécil. Es increíble que te hayan permitido unirte a nosotros.

Suzaku se carcajeó, pero fue una risa tan vacía y muerta, casi inaudible. Hubiera sido mentir decir que transmitía alegría.

-Me digo lo mismo con frecuencia.-fue su módica respuesta, mientras que cruzaba el umbral del laboratorio.-Con su permiso, Lord Bradley.

(seguía siendo amable, aunque acabaran de amenazarlo e insultarlo. El mismo tipo que tres días antes trató de matarlo)

No fue sorprendente que ganaran en el campo de batalla del área 21. Ninguno de los combatientes se rindió voluntariamente. Luciano tuvo su festín de matanza, en la que se contó al comandante enemigo, cientos de soldados y pilotos, más una docena de civiles sollozantes que le ofrecieron todo lo que tenían o podían conseguir (los ricos quisieron darle dinero. Los menos afortunados se rebajaron aún más) para mantenerse vivos.

Así y todo, no pudo disfrutarlo por entero. Aunque la sangre cubría el Percival y los gritos angustiosos le llegaban con claridad hasta la cabina de mando, no podía entregarse por completo a su felicidad.

Debió restarle importancia a esa ínfima parte que ocupaba su mente, pero por alguna razón, no pudo. Intentó matar a Suzaku DOS VECES y ni siquiera despertó su interés.

No se esperaba una reacción semejante. En el primer encuentro, al menos. Lo que sucedió después fue embarazoso y prefirió ignorarlo. Sin embargo, aquella misma mañana en el pasillo, pudo haberse hecho cargo. Simplemente sacando otra de sus dagas y metiéndola en la tripa del jodido Once sin parpadear. Juego de niños.

Claro está, le habría sido imposible ocultar la evidencia en tal caso. Lo hubieran sancionado con...lo que viniera a ser su castigo y Bradley lo habría aceptado. No se echó atrás por miedo. Es solo que...ya no era divertido.

Ya no le quedaban dudas: Kururugi Suzaku era extraño, le importaba su vida menos que otra cosa. Luciano Bradley, el Vampiro de Britania, encontraba placer en el simple acto de arrancarle a la gente aquello que más apreciaban. Si por algún motivo, su vida no era importante para Suzaku, ¿dónde estaba el punto de quitársela?

Se convenció de que solo por eso estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo frío de la prisión oscura que guardaba a la famosa Az de los Caballeros Negros.

-¿Vendrías a ser tú?

Kallen Kouzuki, que yacía de lado con la espalda contra la pared de la celda, usando la familiar chaqueta de fuerza que se les colocaba a los prisioneros británicos, piernas y muñecas atadas, estas últimas desde atrás. Estaba despeinada y sucia, con una herida que comenzaba a sanarle en el cuello. Pero sus ojos se afilaron y ardieron ferozmente a pesar de esas circunstancias. Su voz fue amenazante:

-¿Yo qué?

-Lo que Kururugi valora más.-Luciano sacudió la cabeza cómicamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo apaleada que se encontraba la chica ante semejante sugerencia. Decidió que debía pensarlo mejor. -Viene todos los días. Dos veces. ¿A traerte solo tu comida? Un Caballero de Asalto no se digna para esas cosas.-se calló, después de pensárselo mejor.-Pero me imagino que dejó de hacerlo, después de nuestro pequeño incidente...

-No ha sido así.

Lo normal sería que se pasmara ante la atrevida interrupción de una Enumerada y en medio de su frase. Pero saber aquello le dio placer.

-Ya veo. ¿Y te ha dicho algo sobre aquello?

-Nada.-Kallen le echó una mirada llena de curiosidad, como si hubiera encontrado un botón y no supiera si presionarlo o no. Luciano permitió que lo meditara por cinco segundos. Cuatro...tres...dos...-¿Y por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?

Se sonrió al escucharla.

-Me gusta saber qué es lo más amado para alguien. Soy de esta manera. Mi placer consiste en arrancarles eso que los colma por entero.-Tomó una de sus dagas. Era negra, con una línea roja atravesando su mango. La hizo dar vueltas en el aire.-Si te lo preguntara a ti, querida Onceava, me dirías que tu vida es lo más preciado para ti, ¿verdad? -Agarró la daga antes de que cayera, para volver a arrojarla al aire. No esperó que le contestara.-Siempre es así. No hay otra respuesta.-Lanzar, atrapar.-Pero este tipo no está de acuerdo.-La agarró por última vez y le clavó los ojos a Kallen de repente. -Pero ya estás al tanto de esto, ¿eh?

-Un ciego lo vería.-Fue fría al aclararlo.-¿O sea que solo quieres vengarte por lo sucedido?

-¡¿Venganza?-Luciano echó la abeza hacia atrás y se rió a mandíbula abierta.-Mi mente no es tan complicada como para hacerle espacio a esa clase de pensamientos, querida Onceava. Solamente quiero arrebatarle a Kururugi lo que más valora. Así que te lo preguntaré de vuelta.-La saga giró en su mano amenazadoramente, mientras que el dueño se deleitaba con el miedo en los ojos de su interlocutora.-¿Estás plenamente convencida de que no eres tú?

Kallen observó la daga como si el brillo débil que producía bajo la luz proyectada desde la línea bajo la puerta fuese suficiente como para fascinarla. Cuando al fin se dignó a mirarlo de nuevo, comenzó a reír en voz baja.

-Hombre...se vé que no lo conoces.

Luciano meditó aquello. Observó al pendejo durante meses, pero su máximo logro fue aumentar el monto de odio que le tenía. Sabía lo mínimo: cosas que no le servían para nada. Que su mascota era un gato. Que firmaba de una manera peculiar: una cosa eran las cartas formales y las informales, a pesar de que las primeras pudieran tranquilamente engullir a las del segundo grupo. También que le interesaban (sin motivo aparente) las motocicletas.

En fin. Lo aceptó.

-Puede que sea cierto. Me da igual. ¿Proporcionarás algo que pueda remediar esta situación, quizás?

Lo miró como si bromeara.

-Dame un motivo.

-Que quiero hacerle daño.-Le parecía obvio. Aparentemente esa ahora era su meta, ya que matarlo no tendría gracia alguna.-Lo detesto. Y supongo que tú también, así que...¿cómo es que si dice? Contra un enemigo mutuo, se forma una alianza.

-Difícilmente sea aplicable a este caso.-resopló Kallen.-No quiero nada tuyo. Ni ahora, ni nunca.-fiereza. Incluso siendo una prisionera, con un soldado de los mayores rangos ante ella, Kouzuki era fogosa y soberbia. Decidió Luciano que ella también le merecía un estudio más profundo. ¿Serían todos los Onces tan fascinantes?

-De acuerdo.-lo aceptaba cuando perdía.-Pero quieras o no, acabarás ayudándome, porque aunque Kururugi (por la razón que tenga) no valore su propia vida...-terminó de jugar con la daga. Simplemente se la apoyó en un brazo.-¿...se puede decir lo mismo de ti?

Durante un minuto no se dijeron nada. Al menos, con palabras.

-Estás...-al romper el silencio, la prisionera miró al suelo, con la boca chueca en disgusto.-...muy mal de la cabeza.

Luciano solo pudo reaccionar de la manera que se le figuraba más apropiada: rompió a reír tan alto como le fue posible, colocándose la daga de vuelta en el abrigo.

-Estoy al tanto porque me lo han dicho ya bastante.

Le daba la razón y sonreía, deseando poder verse en un espejo ahora mismo, porque le interesaba saber si lucía tan demente como se sentía y si era esa la impresión que se llevaba la Onceava.

Érase una vez, una princesa. La Tercera del Imperio Británico, viviendo siempre bajo la sombra de su hermana mayor, Virreyna del Área Once. Pero esta princesa no parecía estar celosa de aquel triunfo. Era dulce y amable, como solo pueden serlo las chicas que tienen la cabeza llena de aire, además de que dolía lo ingenuo de su comportamiento, así que venía a ser figurita, más que aspirante al trono. Cierto día, la princesita eligió un Caballero. Tenía el derecho a hacerlo por su estirpe y podía elegir entre la crema y la nata al mejor soldado de una élite militar. Por razones que nunca se oficializaron, sin embargo (aunque los escandalosos rumores no podían estar lejos de la verdad), eligió a un Británico Honorario. Un Onceavo cumplió con aquel rol tan codiciado por nobles.

No era un secreto que la Princesa adoraba a su Caballero más de lo aprobado por la etiqueta (británica, sin duda, Onceava, probablemente y extendiéndose al mundo entero). Este era amable, hablaba gentilmente, su torpeza ponía los pelos de punta y a veces colmaba la paciencia. Un ritmo moralista dictaba sus acciones y por suerte (o por desgracia, dependiendo de quién relatara lo sucedido), la princesa sentía lo mismo que él. Eran como espejos. Ambos aborrecían las muertes innecesarias (lo cual rogaba la pregunta: ¿Por qué mierda estaba el tipo en el ejército?) y querían crear un mundo perfecto en el que la gente viviera pacíficamente, sin miedo de ser discriminados, heridos, reprimidos o asesinados.

Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer realidad el suelo. Y él moría porque así fuera. Pelearon con todo lo que tenían para lograrlo, desde sus respectivos lugares.

La Princesa provenía de un Imperio que se había erigido por encima del mundo entero, cuando no lo tenía atemorizado. El Caballero pertenecía a una de las muchas colonias del mismo, sometidas tras una batalla inútil. No había modo de que se unieran.

Y no lo hicieron. (Llegó el día en el que Euphemia Li Britania anunció, en un festival escolar del asentamiento en Tokyo, frente a una multitud de espectadores y periodistas, que crearía la Zona Administrativa de Japón).

En teoría parecía buena idea. La parte del Monte Fuji sería de británicos y onceavos...perdón, "japoneses", para que vivieran en armonía juntos. No habría lugar para disputas racistas si cada quien tenía su espacio e incluso dejaban atrás el número que se les fue asignado, para volver a tener un nombre. Hubo británicos que festejaron la propuesta, por no decir que la hailearon todos los Onceavos. Era así de progresista aquel pequeño paso sin duda dado en la dirección correcta.

Cantaban el nombre de la Princesa como si fuera una Diosa.

Uno pensaría que después de esto, la historia termina con que el Caballero desposó a la princesa y vivieron felices por siempre jamás.

(Pero la vida no sabe ser grata con los cuentos de hadas, así que en vez de fastuosidad, progreso y cambios en la corte, junto con campanadas de boda, hubo una Masacre. La princesa falleció y su Caballero fue puesto a un lado, en tanto la guerra irrumpía de nuevo)

Luciano se carcajeaba al dejar la celda de Kouzuki. Seguía haciéndolo cuando subió las escaleras al primer nivel, ignorando la mirada curiosa que le dio el guardia. Y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que llegó a la sala común de los Caballeros.

Solo se detuvo cuando vio que en compañía de los demás, el número Siete se sentaba al final de un largo sillón forrado con terciopelo y perlas, pretendiendo ver las noticias.

El informe oficial de Britania acerca del incidente era infinitamente vago, pero los rumores volaban bastante alto como para no hacerse una idea acertada de lo que fue. Si bien se le antojó (inapropiadamente) gracioso entonces, ni hablar de lo que producían los detalles que le comunicaron. Como encontrar oro, siendo pobre. Y toda una mina.

(Siempre supo que Suzaku era el renombrado Caballero de Euphemia. El Onceavo del cuento. Y nunca dejó de estar al tanto de que el más anhelado proyecto de la Princesa era la dichosa Zona Administrativa de Japón. ¡Pero qué tonto era! No se le ocurrió atar los cabos sueltos)

Bradley se obligó a no hacer más que sonreír al tomar asiento entre ellos. Había tomado una decisión: Usaría eso para hacer trizas a Kururugi Suzaku. ¡Y cuánto lo disfrutaría!

Capítulo 3

Sabía que se sentaba encima de una pila de oro, en lo que a información se refiere. Pero no se le presentó la oportunidad de usarlo hasta el día siguiente. Así que se arrojó sobre la realización de su meta, sin importarle que fuera muy pronto, además de horrendamente inapropiado. La chance le fue servida en bandeja de plata, como por obra de la providencia y habría sido grosero de su parte dejarla pasar.

Entró a la sala común de los Caballeros luego de tener un día extraordinariamente agotador, peleando contra la insurrección del otro lado del Atlántico. Luego de echarle una mirada superficial a la habitación, lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta fue que todos parecían estar presentes, algo que rara vez ocurría. No pudo evitar preguntarse si todos habían recibido (o sin motivo aparente, decidido tomar) el día libre. Decidió que esta idea no le impulsaba hacia ninguna meta, ni le daba el más leve placer, así que lo apartó de su mente. Le era fácil hacer esto.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-Estaba aburrido y se notaba en su voz.

Anya simplemente señaló al televisor apagado.

-Hubo otro levantamiento en el Área 18. Cinco soldados británicos han muerto.-monótona como siempre, Anya levantó su diario electrónico hasta tenerlo a la altura de la cara.-Informe guardado.-Anunció tras un leve flash. En seguida se puso a estudiar la imagen tomada en la que aparecía la pantalla negra.

-Pues qué terrible.-El noveno Caballero, Nonette Ennegram, se reclinaba con languidez en su asiento, que tenía el mismo diseño del largo sofá.-Pensé que Cornelia había erradicado ese problema a principios del año pasado.

-Parece un problema recurrente. Los movimientos de resistencia se aplacan durante uno o dos meses, pero resurgen. Las pérdidas son menores cuando son casos aislados, más visto desde otra perspectiva, merece atención.

-Entonces envíenos para darla adecuadamente y terminar con esto de una vez.-Gino se acercó al sofá para colocar los brazos encima de los hombros de Suzaku, como si hacer esto fuera lo más natural del mundo. El pendejo a penas y lo miró un segundo, antes de dirigir su atención a Bismarck.-No deben ser un problema para el Lancelot y el Tristán. ¡Oye, Anya! ¿Quieres venir?

-En teoría no es necesario.-les interrumpió Bismarck, sacudiendo la cabeza como si bastara para que ni se hablara de ello.-Mandar tres Caballeros de Asalto daría la impresión de que nos han intimidado considerablemente, haciendo que sus ambiciones se colmen.

-Enviemos solo a Lord Guildford de nuevo. Después de todo, era su trabajo en primer lugar y debería encargarse de terminarlo adecuadamente.

Mónica hablaba particularmente alto en la víspera.

-Los Caballeros Glaston se prestarán, desde luego. Y ahora que ya no hay Virrey en el Área 11, sería natural que tuvieran tiempo libre. ¿Qué opinan?

Nonette asintió complacida, mirando al Primer Caballero.

-Ya que hablamos de los Onceavos, se me ocurre algo mejor.-Luciano los interrumpió pensando que no habría mejor lugar para estar que aquel. Esperó a que cada par de ojos allí se enfocaran en su persona, especialmente los de su motivo para que saliera el tema. Solo entonces prosiguió con una sonrisa siniestra.-¡Usemos la estrategia de Euphemia!

La tensión llenó el aire tan rápido que fue tan sorprendente como sofocante. En realidad solo le importaba la reacción de alguien que por ciento, lo complacía: El séptimo Caballero había hundido la mirada en la alfombra, evadiendo los ojos que se posaron sobre su figura con suavidad. Pasó un tiempo hasta que el silencio se rompió y fue algo que tuvo que hacer Bismarck.

-Explíquese mejor, Lord Bradley.

Se echó a reír, ¡qué fácil resultaba!

-Bueno, ya que no alcanza con las honorables prácticas tradicionales, tendríamos que probar algo más imaginativo.-Ignoró a Gino Weinberg, que exhibía un ceño fruncido poco característico. Se acercó con tranquilidad al sillón de Suzaku, que se negaba a mirarlo y tenía las manos fuertemente cerradas en los muslos.-Hagamos de cuenta que reconocemos lo que hacen. Que no se rendirán fácilmente. Y luego anunciemos que crearemos la Región Administrativa de...-no recordaba el nombre del país.-Arabia Saudita.

Hizo una pausa, para que sus palabras tuvieran mayor impacto.

-¡Será como lo del Área 11!

Había que reconocer el aguante del pendejo: a pesar de las provocaciones directas, seguía con los labios apretados amargamente y la mirada perdida en los filamentos de la alfombra a sus pies. Sin embargo, con lo último perdió el color de la cara. ¡Toda una victoria para Luciano! A este paso, con un pequeño empujón, nada más...

-No creo que...

-¡Esperen!-se dejó caer ruidosamente en el espacio vacío junto a Suzaku en el sillón, aunque sin mirarlo, fijando su atención en la pantalla negra del televisor pero vigilándolo desde el rabillo del ojo, directamente, porque lo mejor estaba por salir a la luz, obviamente.-Una vez que se confíen, juntamos una gran multitud en las puertas del evento conmemorativo y...¡Masacre!

(a ese punto sería mentir el decir que la perspectiva de llevar eso a cabo no le encantaba. Quizás le debía el título de Genio Homicida a Euphemia, después de todo. Decidió que una vez que terminara de difamarla, le rendiría respeto sin recor alguno)

-Así aprenderán a no ir contra Britania otra vez. ¿Verdad, Lord Kururugi?

Fingió no saber lo que acababa de hacer, haciendo que ese nombre le saliera de los labios con una calidez propia de los viejos amigos. Suzaku apretó tanto los puños que comenzaron a temblarle, pero aparte de eso, conservaba la compostura, ignorando el mundo a su alrededor, como si necesitara de cada milímetro de su sesera solo para respirar.

-¡No podemos hacer eso!-Era casi un grito lo que interrumpió sus reflexiones. Por un segundo, Luciano se preguntó por qué una familia reconocida por sus apropiados remilgos al formar nobles y aristócratas, tuvo como progenie un muchacho tan decadente.-¡El país entero se nos vendría al cuello! Por si no recuerdas que la Rebelión Oscura vino justo a causa de ese incidente!

-Fallaron miserablemente.-Agitó Luciano la mano en el espacio que lo separaba del Tercer agitado Caballero, como si por un momento pudiera borrarlo de la faz de la Tierra mediante ese gesto.-Aunque hay un punto a discutir. Porque...pensándolo mejor, no fue un fracaso a grandes rasgos, si tenemos en cuenta que Zero regresó, aparentemente. Y no como uno solo...-se dio el lujo de reír, antes de proseguir.-He oído que muchos impostores de Zero hicieron acto de presencia...¿miles, si mal no recuerdo?

Fue la gota que colmó el brazo. Se deleitó al ver que Suzaku salía de su trance (jadeando en silencio, todavía evitando su mirada). Si había presionado correctamente los botones (estaba convencido de ello, sin vacilar un instante siquiera), estaría montando un espectáculo pronto. ¿Se pondría Suzaku lívido de ira? A esas alturas, por muy pendejo que fuera, ya sabría que lo provocaban. ¿Se descargaría de inmediato frente a los demás? Las posibilidades lo deleitaban. Quería...que ese Onceavo perdiera la compostura, por lo menos una vez. Tenía demasiada. Era inapropiado e iba más allá de las situaciones. Tuvo la impresión de que Suzaku, por primera vez en largo tiempo, quizás, estaba a punto de retirarse sin dar la última palabra. ¡Qué dicha atestiguarlo! Y no ser el único.

...le costó disimular su estupor al ver que el pendejo se limitaba a ponerse de pie, hablando con firmeza pero tan bajo que a penas se dejaba oír.

-Lord Walstein, si me lo permitiera...

-Está excusado, Lord Kururugi.-No podía saberse qué segundas intenciones se traía Bismarck con la mirada que le dirigió.-Después de todo, es una reunión informal.

-Se lo agradezco.-Murmuró Suzaku, asintiendo levemente para salir del cuarto, más rápido de lo que habría sido amable.

Luciano sintió que su ansia -colmándolo solo un segundo atrás- se disolvía hasta convertirse en algo que no le daba ningún placer. ¿Nada más? ¿Sacó a la luz el viejo escándalo de su queridísima princesa muerta, insultando a su país y poniendo en duda su competencia como guerrero...solo para que le respondieran con una clara evasiva?

-¡Espera, Suzz!-Gino se tomó un momento para mirarlo con furia antes de echar a correr tras la pista de su amigo. Anya los seguía con más tranquilidad en sus movimientos. Carecía de importancia si sus colegas lo arrojaban al Infierno por esto. Lo que lo desconcertaba era Kururugi: más allá de las provocaciones, meramente caminó para otro lado. Aún así, no era algo familiar. Tras cada intento de asesinato, Suzaku ni se molestó en defenderse. Ni siquiera lo denunció después. A penas hizo el mínimo intento para escapar, y luego, literalmente, retomó sus asuntos. Luciano se encogió de hombros ante la masacre verbal a la cual fue sometido por los otros Caballeros (¿Quién la comenzó? ¿Nonette o Mónica? No estaba seguro, no prestaba atención y su molestia se debía a otro motivo). ¿Suzaku pensaría que ignorándolo, acabaría por cansarse? ¿Era tan ingenuo como para suponer que rehusándose a responder, perdería interés y seguiría con lo suyo?

Oh, no sería tan fácil.

Desde luego que no.

El viento que le acarició la cara era amable, como si tratara de confortarlo. Parecía decir: No te preocupes, ya encontrarás la manera de soportarlo hasta que pase.

Suzaku apretó los dientes, sintiendo el primer "crack" en la máscara que usaba desde hacía un año. Pero "eso", fuera lo que fuera aquello sucedido en la sala y las emociones añejadas en el fondo de su ser, no se iría tan rápido. Lo sabía.

Ya no era tan ingenuo como para dar por sentado que había una solución para todo.

(Se preguntó si podía jugar a observarse a sí mismo. Cuánto aguantaría sin golpear la pared o gritar. Quizás ambas cosas)

Euphemia Li Britania. "Euphie", se corrigió a sí mismo por dentro, casi oyendo su dulce voz llamándole la atención cuando era demasiado formal. No se hacía ilusiones de que el nombre de Euphemia fuese impreso en la historia con brío y admiración. Después del incidente, a nadie le interesaría su dulzura o la sobrenatural fuerza de voluntad que la colmaba. Tampoco que su sueño fuera vivir en paz. ¿Qué importancia cobraría aquello si antes de morir ordenó que masacraran civiles a los que prometió un hogar? Era algo que no podía ser dejado de lado, mucho menos olvidado.

Hasta que ese extraño niño le explicó lo que era el Geass, estaba descolocado por aquel cambio repentino en Euphie. (En ese punto, Suzaku arrojó aparte todo pensamiento referido a esos conceptos, incluso a Le...quien no merecía ser nombrado todavía, relegado a un rincón en su mente, bien separado de Euphemia Li Britania. Maldita sea, ¿no tenía derecho a culminar un tren de ideas, aunque le lastimara y doliera saber que acabaría estrellándose y para colmo, en dónde?)

Y luego todo cobró sentido. Estuvo acompañándola durante su muerte, sosteniéndole la mano para no seguir sintiéndose completamente inútil, atestiguando sus últimas palabras. Aunque estuviera en su lecho de muerte, le había preguntado: ¿Los japoneses eran felices? ¿Fue de alguna ayuda lo que hizo? ¿Podían volver juntos a Ashford?

Así era la verdadera Euphemia: amable, dulce, entregada. Hasta en las últimas. Y solo la recordarían por las dos horas en las que estuvo fuera de sí. JAMÁS había ordenado que mataran civiles...Nunca...se consideraría que era una más de ellos como clamaba ser...

Cruzó los brazos en la balaustrada y enterró la cara en el hueco oscuro de su propio calor, obligándose a recordar que entendió muy tarde que Euphemia por un momento pareció lúcida, al darse cuenta de que tenía un japonés delante. Luego entró en pánico un segundo (¡No, no quiero hacerlo!). Peleó para no lastimarlo. Fue en contra del Geass.

Nadie lo sabía. Que podía ser muy fuerte. ¿Y a quién le importaba? Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Demasiado esfuerzo para un día. Hacía frío allá arriba, además.

Permitió que una débil sonrisa le iluminara el rostro. Gino lo detuvo ni bien salió al pasillo y tampoco Anya lo dejó solo hasta que juró que se las apañaría. Eso le había tomado su tiempo, puesto que decidieron seguirlo por la sala de descanso, el bar (donde no tomaron más que jugo y gaseosas, puesto que eran menores aún) y los jardines. Y eso mientras que el Tercer Caballero trataba de pensar en algo para animarlo, pasando por variadas ideas al azar. Para cuando el sol empezó a bajar, las ruedas del cerebro de Gino dejaron fuego en el suelo, chirriando bajo la forma de apasionadas propuestas (¿Y si salimos a por sushi? ¿Eso te ayudaría?) pero Suzaku decidió cortar con sus avances de una vez y por todas. Con grandes dificultades, plantó una sonrisa falsa en sus labios y le juró que gracias a sus muchos esfuerzos, se sentía mejor (no del todo cierto) y lo apreciaba (verdad grabada en mármol).

Una Anya que no necesitaba mayores palabras para comprender, arrastró por otro lado a Gino. Suzaku emprendió camino hacia la terraza del complejo residencial de los Caballeros, esperando que un poco de soledad acarara sus pensamientos.

Alzó la cabeza para observar los rojos y púrpuras que pintaban la muerte del sol en el horizonte con aire ausente se llevó una mano al cuello del uniforme, colocando dos dedos al medio de este, que hizo bajar por su garganta. Así. Era la señal. ¿Pero cuántas posibilidades existían de que Lelouch se hiciera presente para disipar con respuestas la plaga de preguntas que lo asaltaba cada vez que invocaba su recuerdo?

No sucedería, desde luego. A Suzaku le daba gracia verse siquiera considerándolo. Sin embargo, le dolía la garganta: imposible romper a reír. Le daba la impresión de que podría empezar a llorar si lo intentaba siquiera, asi que se mantuvo serio. "¿Recuperaste tus recuerdos? ¿Eres el Zero contra el que estamos peleando?" La treta de vestir a un millón de Zeros como él, habría fallado si Suzaku hubiese ordenado a sus hombres cometer una masacre. Pero jamás hubiera podido hacer una cosa semejante y Zero lo dio por hecho. Lo usó y ahora tenía fama de sentimental entre los Británicos (¡Si fuiste un Enumerado una vez, lo serás siempre, Kururugi!).

...sin que dejara por eso de ser un desertor para sus compatriotas, a los que les era indiferente que salvara un millón de vidas.

(en ese aspecto, podía compararse con Euphie, con la diferencia de que su final no fue una pacífica muerte)

Oh, una más: ¿Por qué usaste tu poder en mí? ¿Por qué me ordenaste "vivir"? Sin que faltara esa en la que hasta dolía pensar, ni hablar de pronunciarla: ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a tu propia hermana? ¿Qué pretendías?

Volvió a suspirar, de repente muy cansado, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera, al menos por unas horas, hasta que pudiese recogerse y hacer frente al escenario con mayores fuerzas. Esos comentarios de Luciano (deliveradamente hirientes, quizás) en la sala solo fueron la gota que colmó el vaso. Sin embargo, le sorprendía ser capaz de levantarse y caminar sin caer al suelo, traicionado por su propio cuerpo.

La forma en que decidió hacer frente a todo aquello -Euphie, Lelouch, el Geass y el regreso de Zero, su fracaso militar ganado conscientemente- en su momento fue olvidar. Le fue posible aunque tuvo grandes dificultades. Aún ahora despertaba a veces con el nombre de la princesa en los labios y no era difícil que Lelouch apareciera en su mente al toparse con la máscara de Zero en las noticias. O cuando alguien le recordaba que los Caballeros Negros seguían sembrando el caos en su país de origen. Las preguntas florecían como puntas afiladas y sus únicos remedios consistían en ofrecerse para hacer complicadísimas simulaciones usando el Lancelot recientemente reformado o bien ponerse un bokuto, pretendiendo que era un niño bajo la estricta tutela de Tohdoh...así ocupaba su cerebro. Hasta que forzaba su cuerpo al borde del colapso, para pasar a la inconsciencia sin tener que hacerse cargo de esas ideas, moviéndose a una hambrienta oscuridad que no hacía surgir preguntas ni exigía respuestas.

Pero ahora, esos pensamientos que quería mantener alejados, se los habían tirado en la cara y no estaba listo para enfrentarlos.

-¡Vaya! Sabía que te encontraría aquí arriba.

A Suzaku incluso le sorprendió volver a oír aquella voz: puede que largo tiempo atrás, el mundo se decidiera a odiarlo, por lo que era obvio que tal cosa ocurriera.

-¿Qué quiere, Lord Bradley?-Murmuró, a penas recordándose que debía mostrar cierta diplomacia, aunque siguiera con la vista clavada en el Crepúsculo.

-Los demás quieren que me disculpe por lo dicho en la sala.-Pasos que se detenían con el Décimo Caballero frente a él, pero sin mirarlo directamente, a penas bajando la cabeza hacia las escaleras y descansando perezosamente los codos en el pasamanos.-Sin embargo, ignoro a qué se refieren. Por otro lado, ¿qué hay de malo en practicar un poco de ejercicio?

Pudo haber elegido entre una gran cantidad de respuestas apropiadas. De tener mejor humor. Se limitó a decir la primera que se asomó a sus labios.

-¿Al menos va a intentarlo?

-¿Qué? ¿Disculparme? ¡Cielos, no!-Luciano se echó a reír como si la mera sugerencia fuera absurda.

-Lo supuse.

-¿Y te molesta? ¿Que no te deba disculpas, a mi ver? Volvería a decir todo aquello de vuelta, Lord Kururugi.-Se inclinó en su dirección, cortando distancia, sonriendo venenosamente al bajar la voz, hasta que fue un susurro.-¿Y te es indiferente?

-Algo así.-Y Suzaku fue honesto. Había muchas otras cosas dando vueltas dentro suyo como para que le quedara más fuerza que la necesaria para confundirse, estresarse y cansarse. Vaya, estaba muy cansado. Probablemente eso no sería más que un chiste para el otro tipo, pero en su caso, solo esperaba que cruzaran cierta línea -con otro insulto o colocando de nuevo una daga en su garganta, por ejemplo- para poder llevar a lo físico ese enfrentamiento.

Era hartante adivinar, así que se limitó a esperar.

Pero el tiempo pasó y Luciano seguía ahí. Lo vigilaba sin disimulos y de una forma tan extraña, que le sacaba de quicio.

-¿Puedo preguntarle por qué sigue aquí?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-La sonrisa de Luciano se redujo un poco y sus cejas se levantaron rítmicamente.-Pero si acabo de llegar. Te darás cuenta de lo grosero que resulta pedirme eso justo ahora, aunque no seas más que un Numerito sin linaje ni apropiada educación.

Suzaku dejó que la (ya familiar) corriente de dolor lo recorriera, sin decir una palabra y se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir soportándolo.

-Puedo entender por qué elegiste este lugar, por cierto. La vista es preciosa desde aquí.-El otro hombre rompió el silencio de esa forma.

-Se la regalo.-Ofreció de inmediato, apartándose del barandal, que de repente le daba escalofríos.-Con su permiso.

Tenía que pasar por al lado de Luciano para llegar a la escalera y se había preparado para un diverso número de cosas (provocaciones, risas y chistes crueles, si el otro Caballero estaba de humor juvenil, quizás incluso un empujón cuesta abajo), pero definitivamente NUNCA para que un largo brazo se extendiera, serpenteando alrededor de sus hombros desde atrás, obligándolo a detenerse.

-Vamos, Suzaku.-Del modo en que su nombre estaba dicho, no parecía pertenecerle. Demasiado siniestro, malévolo y fuera de lugar. Tuvo que obligarse a no apartar de un golpe ese contacto para entrar en pelea directamente.-¿Por qué marcharse tan temprano? El ocaso no ha terminado aún. Te perderás la mejor parte si te vas ahora.

No iba a jugar con Luciano, sin importar qué clase de infierno fuera al que pretendía arrastrarlo. No le daría la satisfacción...

-Déjeme.-pidió sin que hiciera una diferencia. Suspiró con los dientes apretados antes de agregar:

-Por favor.

En vez de lograr el efecto deseado, el Caballero Décimo meramente se carcajeó ante su petición y estrechó el acercamiento. Suzaku se encogió un poco, pero su espalda quedó presionada contra el frente del uniforme del otro hombre.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera procesar esa escena, Luciano se había inclinado hacia adelante y su mentón casi le tocaba el hombro.

-¿Por qué me rechazas?-Parecía una canción por el tono.-A Lord Weinberg lo dejas y lo hace mucho más seguido que yo, ¿verdad?

Quiso decirle que no era lo mismo. Que si bien el Tercer Caballero tenía ese hábito tan irritante, estaba dado con las mejores intenciones. Lo de Luciano no tenía nada que ver con aquello. Estaba fuera de lugar, como si...

No pudo terminar la oración en su mente. Lo hicieron darse vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, apretándole los hombros.

-¿Lo quieres mucho? ¿Es lo más preciado que tienes? ¿Gino Weinberg?

Una fracción de la mente de Suzaku le dio a entender que ya se encontraba al límite, aunque no supiera bien aún de qué iba todo aquello. Colocó ambas manos en el pecho del otro hombre y empujó con cada átomo de su ser.

-¿Qué quiere, Lord Bradley?-No pudo evitar sonar exhasperado. Sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

Luciano se rió.

-Hablar, simplemente. En verdad lo encuentro fascinante. ¿Por qué Britania no quiere hablar del incidente de Euphemia? Yo lo encontraría brillante, al punto de que considero necesario aplaudir su nombre, más que convertirlo en tabú.

-Ella no...-empezó una oración sin saber hacia dónde la llevaba. ¿"...pretendía...", "...sabía lo que estaba...", "...siquiera recordaba haber..."?

-Pero carece de importancia.-declaró Luciano, sin perder un segundo.-Mantengo que fue una interesante jugada, digna de un genio. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que así fuera la verdadera Euphemia.

-¡No!-Exclamó Suzaku, que no entendía muchas cosas a su alrededor pero que si estaba seguro de algo, era de eso.-Ella era diferente.

-Vaya. Ya quisieras, ¿Lord Kururugi?

-No tengo dudas al respecto.-Lo dijo convencido a su vez. Cuando alguien cuestionaba su lealtad a la tercera princesa, aquella certeza mantenía su cordura, especialmente después de que Lelouch resultara ser...

-¿Sabes? Creo que estás cegándote.-Luciano le sonrió con descaro, como retándolo a que siguiera escuchando su tortura verbal.-Adorabas el suelo que aquella mujer pisaba. Así que aunque cometió ese terrible crimen (a los ojos del mundo, al menos. Yo lo considero brillante) sigues en estado de negación.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que dices!-Suzaku odió que se le quebrara la voz en el arranque de ira. Intentó aferrar con fuerza su autocontrol sin éxito.-¡Ella...!

-¡Gracias por confirmar mi punto!-agregó felizmente Bradley.-¿Lo ves? Sigues defendiéndola y es una asesina. Después de todo un año. A estas alturas, la princesa debe saber lo noble y leal que es su Caballero. Pero no, esperen...¡Es verdad!-Luciano se tapó la boca antes de estallar en una estridente carcajada.

Suzaku solo se quedó ahí, congelado ante aquella vista. No entendía cómo alguien podía reírse de aquello.

Arañó hasta encontrar lo que le quedaba de cordura en el barril y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la escalera. Pero entonces:

-¿Pensaste que podías usarla para ascender socialmente?-Cuando Luciano terminó la frase, Suzaku deseó con cada fibra de su ser haber nacido sordo.

-No sé de qué habla.-fue estoico.

-Claro que sabes.-el otro Caballero se acercó hasta Suzaku, que se había apoyado contra la pared del descanso de la escalera.-Es una de las tretas más antiguas que las letras: hacer que alguien más rico o poderoso que tú, se enamore de tu persona y ya tienes la vida hecha.

La mera idea de que su relación con Euphie pudiera interpretarse así, lo enfermaba.

-¡Espera, nosotros nunca...!

-Debes haber hecho avances importantes, ¿eh?-Luciano continuó como si no hubiese dicho nada.-Después de todo, fuiste el primer Número en llegar a ser Caballero de la realeza. ¿Incluso ascendido a Mayor?-El Vampiro de Britania lo miró de una manera que le hizo imaginarlo succionando sangre.-Le gustabas mucho, eso no es un secreto. Por desgracia se murió, llevándose a la tumba tu lugar en la mesa. Así que tuviste que hacer algo drástico: capturar a Zero...

-¡Detente!-Golpeó el marco metálico de la puerta y quizás durante un segundo se sintió mejor.-¡No la conocistes! Euphie...-cerró la boca, asesinando el final de la frase, preguntándose cómo terminaron así.

Pero se hicieron de su desliz también.

-¿"Euphie"?-repitió Lord Bradley como si no lo creyera.-¿Así la llamabas?

No sabía cómo responder a eso sin hundirse más en la inmundicia que le llegaba al cuello. La ruta más segura a escoger. El silencio. Lo mantuvo.

-Vaya, parece que esto es incluso más simple de lo que supuse. Pero sin importar qué hayas tenido entre manos, sabías que lo perderías tarde o temprano, ¿verdad?

Suzaku escuchó cada palabra como si se tratara de una astilla, cada vez más enterrada en su carne.

-Después de todo, ¿en serio creíste que una británica y un Número podían ser felices por siempre jamás? ¿De veras? O quizás...¿para qué pensaste que era la República Administrativa en primer lugar?

(ante todo, para su gente y más que nada. Hubiera sido fantástico que Euphie y él obtuvieran algo de felicidad a partir de eso, pero...)

-¡Pues qué egoístas!-exclamó Luciano, tomando su silencio como una afirmación.-Lord Kururugi, ¿me estás diciendo que tú y la Princesa hicieron ese gran espectáculo, vía toneladas de pesadillas burocráticas para que pudieras...?

Luciano le ofreció una sonrisa de labios cerrados y se cruzó de brazos, como estudiando la situación. Suzaku bajó la guardia, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Pensó que había logrado hacerlo retroceder, así que podía concentrarse en suprimir la ira y frustración que amenazaba con lanzar al demonio el poco autocontrol que le restaba.

Pero entonces, Luciano Bradley se irguió de nuevo, a penas deteniendo la boca a centímetros de su oído, para susurrar:

-¿...tirártela?

(Suzaku vio rojo y descubrió más tarde que los minutos siguientes se habían borrado de su memoria. Por vez primera, aquel encontronazo no se debía al Geass)

Menos de una hora más tarde, Luciano Bradley escupía sangre en una cubeta sostenida por una enfermera en el ala de emergencias, mientras que otros miembros del personal le trataban los golpes y las fracturas. Así y todo, no sabía cuándo se había sentido tan satisfecho.

Capítulo 4

Minutos después de que la última enfermera se fuera, hubo una luz fugar y un "click" artificial procediendo de una serie de tecleos que llenaron el aire.

-Constatado.-le informó una voz sin emoción alguna, como si le hiciera un favor. Luciano volteó para ver al Caballero Seis parado apaciblemente en la puerta, observándolo.-Gracias.

Anya nunca permitía que una emoción pusiera gracia a sus rasgos. De cualquier modo, Luciano sabía qué acababa de capturar: un labio partido, tres costillas rotas (ni siquiera consecutivas), un ojo morado y demasiados moretones para contarlos. Había oído que el pendejo sabía pelear con técnica, pero así y todo, Suzaku golpeó más duro de lo que esperaba. Además de que se movía imposiblemente rápido, al punto de que Luciano ni se molestó en tratar de bloquearlo o detenerlo, pasado medio minuto.

Carcajeó. Oh, mierda, cómo dolía hacer eso. Se había decepcionado notablemente cuando lo ignoraron en la sala, pero a esas alturas no iba a rendirse fácilmente. Se felicitó a sí mismo por obligarse a perseverar.

-¿Has venido a sacar cuentas de los daños, lady Alstreim? ¿O Lord Weinberg te envió a atormentarme en su lugar?

Anya meramente se quedó en la entrada, dejando que los ruidos de su amado aparatejo llenaran el ambiente. Luciano supuso que no simpatizaban y no era una sorpresa. Habían hablado un par de veces y tenían poco o nada en común, fuera de su ocupación. Pero de cualquier modo, Luciano no hubiera podido decir que era amigo de ninguno de los Caballeros de Asalto. La personalidad de Gino era irritante, las mujeres no le interesaban y Bismarck se lo tomaba todo con demasiada seriedad para su gusto. ¿Y Suzaku? Bueno, Luciano se largó a reír de nuevo (dolor, dolor...) ante el mero pensamiento de que pudieran trabar amistad en un Universo remoto.

-Se ha enfadado, es verdad. Dice que te lo mereces.-añadió finalmente, pensativa y en voz baja.

-Es posible.-asintió Bradley. Sabía qué sucedería en el momento en que esa acusación vulgar dejó sus labios y el primer puñetazo que se le encajó en la cara, por eso rompió a reír con visible gusto. Porque eso era lo que andaba buscando y al pendejo le costó tanto darle.-¿Y cómo está?

-Bien. Enfadado.

-¿A quién le importa Gino?-puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró dramáticamente. Anya lo miró en blanco y Luciano no tardó en descubrir us motivos: después de lo sucedido, cualquier preocupación por Suzaku se habría visto sospechosa.

-Soy curioso.-y se encogió de hombros.

Aún lo miraba, como preguntándose si responder (en el fondo, a Luciano le ofendió que siquiera considerara el proteger a un Once inútil).

-Ya se calmó.-Admitió tras una larga pausa.

Luciano se sonrió con ironía al pensar en ese incidente reciente: aunque su boca se le llenó de sangre, continuó con sus insultos (y Suzaku le respondió con los puños, repetidamente aullando que debió callarse, ahora, ahora, basta, basta). Para cuando el resto de los Caballeros llegó a la terraza para ver qué causaba tanto ajetreo, Suzaku lo tenía tumbado en el suelo. La sangre que brotaba de sus labios y el dolor en su pecho hacían que hablar fuera difícil en aquel punto, así que se limitó a reír entre patada y patada, observando la furia que brillaba en aquellos ojos, usualmente tan muertos. Era sublime verlo.

Les tomó su tiempo a Bismarck y Gino apartar al joven y ponerlo a un lado. Nonette, entonces, chasqueó la lengua y a su vez, se detuvo perezosamente antes de sacar su celular y finalmente solicitar asistencia médica.

-No puedes decir que no te lo buscastes.-dijo entonces o algo parecido.

(en algún nivel, se sorprendió también. Sí, quizás dijo una que otra cosita desagradable en la sala de reuniones. ¿Pero por qué tanto ella como los demás habían asumido de inmediato que era su culpa lo ocurrido en la terraza? ¿No pudieron haber supuesto que lo atacaron, simplemente porque Suzaku era un bárbaro? Era ridículo)

-Bueno, carece de importancia.-anunció felizmente, colocándose los dedos detrás de la cabeza, como almohada improvisada, ya que la verdadera, al igual que el colchón, era dura y difícil.-Mi situación es estable. Él recobró la cordura. ¡Todos contentos!

-¿Lord Bradley está satisfecho?-Era casi como si Anya encontrara algo positivo en esa pregunta, pero su cara nunca dejaba que se trasluciera esto.

-¡Por supuesto!-sonrió de cara al techo.-Puede que no lo parezca, pero conseguí lo que andaba buscando.-Se acordó de la lucha del pendejo para mantenerse indiferente.

Sus tartamudeos al borde de la desesperación. Cómo terminó rindiéndose a sus demonios interiores, haciendo trizas sus ilusiones de compostura, violentamente, como si destrozara un endeble rompecabezas.

Observó cómo la Sexta Caballero tomaba fotos de los suplementos médicos en una mesa cercana.

-Si Lord Bradley está satisfecho...-murmuró casi para sí misma. Un click y la luz del flash se reflejó en los artefactos de metal, obligando a Luciano a cerrar los ojos.-¿...dejará a Suzaku en paz de ahora en adelante?

Así que de eso iba tdo aquello. Echó la cabeza atrás para reírse. ¡Era tan hilarante! Lamentablemente, el dolor en sus costillas no pensaba igual.

-Podríamos decir que sí. Pero todavía me queda algo por conseguir.

Por algunos momentos se las arregló para despojar a Suzaku de su autocontrol, pero era difícil decir que este fuera algo precioso e irremplazable. Era cierto que la máscara del Séptimo Caballero se había caído hoy, pero para mañana meramente forjaría otra. ¿El fiasco de la terraza? Podían repetirlo durante todo el año, sin sacar conclusiones de ello. No, su meta no cambió para nada. Aún quería dar con aquello que el otro Caballero más atesoraba (para luego, felizmente proceder a arrebatárselo) y debía asegurarse de que no pudiera reemplazarse, antes de que pudiera decir "misión cumplida". El día de hoy había servido para demostrarle que Suzaku no era infalible, después de todo, tenía un punto de ruptura, al que se podía llegar presionando los botones en el orden correcto, siempre que se poseyera la cantidad ridícula de perseverancia necesaria.

Lo cual resultaba excitante, porque después de todo, Suzaku era humano aún, capaz de romper huesos con su ira. Por supuesto, el pendejo se las arreglaría para olvidar lo que pasó hoy, pero la próxima vez no le permitiría redención alguna; Luciano deseaba que al final de su pequeña aventura lo hubiera empujado a un abismo del que nunca pudiera salir. Se estremeció un poco ante tal adrenalina.

Otro flash lo arrancó de la agenda mental que trazaba. Anya, tomando otra fotografía de la silla de metal que estaba cruzando la habitación.

-Constatado.

-Siéntete libre de ir y decirle a Weinberg.-replicó aireadamente.-Ya que no puede importarme menos lo que piense de mis acciones en este momento.-para ser sinceros, Luciano sabía que ninguno de los otros Caballeros lo miraría con buenos ojos después de aquella reunión (aunque tanta vehemencia se escapaba a su entendimiento), pero jamás le importó la aceptación de sus camaradas anteriormente, dentro y fuera del campo de batalla. Además de que...-Dile que la próxima vez que tenga algo que decirme, venga en persona. Es patético esconderse detrás de una dama.

Anya lo miró durante unos segundos, con unos ojos tan perezosos y abióticos que se acordó de Suzaku. (Pero a esas alturas, estaba tan obsesionado con el pendejo, que de un modo u otro, casi todo le hacía pensar en su persona)

-Lord Bradley no lo ha entendido. Esto...-levantó su diario electrónico a la altura de su rostro, escondiéndose tras él.-...es para mis recuerdos.

Tomó una última foto y murmuró una vaga despedida, antes de enfilar a la salida, dejándolo con sus pensamientos.

Más tarde se enteró de que Gino y Suzaku fueron a comer sushi.

Supuso que era natural, puesto que le faltaba una pieza por romper antes de completar su misión. Lo que le sorprendía era que fuese tan difícil hacerse solo una idea y ni hablar de un plan.

Luciano arqueó las cejas al dirigirse por los pasillos, con pisadas insonoras contra la alfombra. Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente en la terraza, pero la mayoría de sus heridas menos importantes estaban sanadas. Le faltaba un poco aún: dolían sus costillas y la zona alrededor de su ojo izquierdo seguía morada. Sin embargo, ya acabaria de sanar. Aún así, aquellas palabras le costaron una ronda completa de sedantes, así que tuvo que hacerse a la idea de darle un beso de despedida a la llave del Percival.

Así que decidió utilizar esos días para planificar su misión. Volvió a analizar todo lo que había averiguado hasta entonces sobre el pendejo. Llevaba meses observándolo sin cansarse, escuchando lo que se decía de él e ingeniándoselas para investigar por su lado. La familia de Suzaku cortó relación con él después de que se uniera a la armada. Hasta que tuvo edad para trabajar, fue aprendiz de una vieja británica. Luciano averiguó su nombre y se procuró la dirección del garaje que poseía, solo para enterarse de que llevaba unos cuantos años muerta, asesinando de paso su ansia.

Por un momento, consideró el probar suerte con el alumnado de Ashford, pero siendo de un número arriba de la centena, se dio cuenta de que sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Además de que no parecía valer la pena: el pendejo esquivaba cursar durante varios días y ni siquiera en su propia fiesta de bienvenida (fotos de Anya, que le fueron enseñadas el día en que almorzaba, con Gino dando vueltas a su alrededor) parecía particularmente feliz por estar vivo. Ni. En. Una. Toma.

Aparentemente, sus "amigos" y "familia" quedaban fuera de consideración. Luciano enumeró los siguientes puntos en su mente, al rodear una esquina. El Área 11 tampoco entraba, aunque los motivos de Suzaku para aliarse con su opresor fueran difusos y parecieran quedar así de un modo u otro. Quizás, tratándose de Kururugi, esta idea debió ser poderosa, pero no es como si quedara mucho por arrebatarle a esa tierra una vez llamada "japonesa".

¿Sería Britania en sí misma? Se rió de solo contemplar la posibilidad, en seguida notando lo absurdo que sería. Suzaku peleaba en su ejército, cierto, además de que se las ingenió (mediante métodos dudosos) para ganarse un lugar elitista en él. Pero una cantidad indecible de veces en la que lo observó con atención, le indicaron que no parecía a gusto con aquella posición. Cumplía sus órdenes con un dejo de resignación y la firmeza de sus "Si, mi Lord" y "Sí, su Alteza" era en el mejor de los casos, artificial. Su orgullo no era tan sincero como el exudado por Bismarck o Dorothea en batalla. Tapoco era un alegre entusiasta como Gino. Resultaba...interesante ver que había tantas piezas sin encajar. Pero solo para dejar en claro que la razón para seguir vivo de Kururugi NO era Britania (de cualquier modo, Luciano no habría podido destruír el Imperio que le dio un trabajo tan maravilloso, por un motivo tan ridículo menos).

Suzaku no tenía amantes. La muerte de Euphemia claramente le quedaba por ser superada. Le preocupaba todavía menos su propia vida. Charlaron sobre eso un par de veces ya.

Quitando todos esos puntos de la lista, a Luciano no le quedó nada por desarrollar. Tenía que seguir buscando.

Cortó con pereza la media docena de puertas exactamente iguales ante las cuales se encontraba hasta seleccionar la correcta. El complejo residencial a esas horas estaba tan muerto como los pasillos, pero se aseguró de que no había testigos de lo que haría. Por si acaso. Entonces lanzó una mirada inconspicua a la tarjeta recién sacada de su bolsillo.

Era miércoles, así que Suzaku estaría hasta tarde en el laboratorio. Fue casi patéticamente fácil obtener la llave (al darle a elegir al guardián de las copias entre olvidarse de seguir vivo y pasarle la tarjeta de acceso a la recámara de Lord Kururugi, este tomó la más sabia de las decisiones) que hizo reconocer por la lectora junto a la puerta.

Ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar que hacer tal cosa podía (quizás) corresponder con la descripción de un crimen. No tenía tiempo para esas preocupaciones dignas de un perro.

Un placentero "beep" bastante alto le informó que acababa de traspasar el primer nivel de seguridad. No es que esperara menos:el cuidador seguramente sabía que si se atrevía a engañar a Luciano Bradley con una tarjeta falsa, el Vampiro de Britania volvería sobre sus pasos y lo destriparía.

La pantalla en el linde de la puerta se prendió y solicitó la contraseña (Luciano ya lo veía venir. Después de todo, era el mismo mecanismo afuera de su cuarto)

Ponderó las opciones un momento, agarrándose el mentón. Suzaku era un minimalista hasta donde sabía, así que difícilmente se había molestado en reprogramar el dispositivo del básico estatizado: la fecha de nacimiento del ocupante. Así que pulsó los números (cero, siete, uno, cero, cero, cero) sin vacilar un segundo más.

Con otro alegre "beep", la puerta siseó hasta abrirse, provocando una sonrisa siniestra en el Caballero Diez.

Puso un pie dento sin preámbulos, examinando la habitación, permitiendo que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas. El diseño no se diferenciaba mucho del de su propio cuartel: un concepto abierto a interpretaciones que daba la bienvenida. El prototipo en apariencias era azul, por lo que vio en las paredes y su acento en sábanas y cojines. También de ese color eran las cortinas que ondulaban en la ventana abierta. Algo en ese cuarto no marchaba bien. Se sentía...vacío, en el sentido literal y en otro impalpable.

(pero no era su tarea discutir sobre la comodidad de la cámara de su enemigo. Obviamente, tenía motivos más importantes para estar ahí)

Luciano cruzó la distancia que lo separaba del escritorio de caoba junto a la ventana, dando largas zancadas. Reconoció los temas de la enseñanza básica en el Imperio para los textos de secundaria, junto a la lámpara: Historia Mundial, Literatura, Cálculo, entre otros. Había notas al margen, pero no podía leerlas. Meramente reconoció la extraña manera de escribir que uno de sus colegas llamaba "pollitos garabateados por japoneses". Se carcajeó. El pendejo era un Onceavo todavía, después de todo.

Se apartó para ir a por un montón de papeles anillados que contenían láminas azules, listas e instrucciones. Tardó en darse cuenta de que era el manual para pilotear el Lancelot Albion (¿Albion? El Lancelot de Suzaku, ¿no se llamaba "Conquista"?), usando la letra irreverente de Lloyd Asplund para lo que debiera ser escritura técnica. Siguió las líneas a través de las páginas, preguntándose vagamente por su significado.

Levantó la pluma junto al material de estudio, riéndose ante lo ridículamente femenina que era y soltándola despectivamente.

Al abrir las puertas del clóset, observó una cantidad variada de uniformes de piloto, ceremoniales, para la Academia Ashford y duplicados del de los Caballeros de Asalto. Como curiosidad, Suzaku aún guardaba el anaranjado de la fuerzas especiales. Estaba en una bolsa de cuero, apartada del borde, cerrada y empaquetada. Tenía algunas prendas de la calle, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Cerró las puertas de nuevo.

Suspiró irritado, mirando a su alrededor por si le quedaba una zona sin explorar.

La cocinita estaba limpia y no quedaban restos comestibles en ella. Ni un plato o taza sin lavar en el fregadero. Echando un vistazo al refrigerador: solo agua y refrescos. Cosa que casi lo deprime, en sentido literal.

Luciano rebuscó en sus pensamientos al dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Esperaba encontrar algo -cualquier cosa-, desde un diario a un album de fotografías. Mierda, una caja de zapatos con cartas y recuerdos, si tenía suficiente suerte. No supuso ni por un momento que hallaría cosas tan aburridas. Después de todo, ese era el santuario privado de un pendejo complicadísimo, que había perdido familia, princesa, país y...

Se detuvo en ese pensamiento unos segundos. ¿De eso se trataba, entonces? ¿Kururugi había llegado al punto de perderlo todo en esta vida? Sacudió la cabeza violentamente. No, desde luego que no. Si había llegado tan lejos, algo debía quedarle.

Al abrir la puerta, el aroma a desodorante ambiental de pino le dio la bienvenida. Echando un vistazo al espejo, se tocó el ojo morado todavía. Era gracioso. Ya había pasado una semana y no se iba.

Dejó de pensar en eso para abrir el gabinete medicinal. Adentro estaba todo lo que esperaba: analgésicos, vendas, gasas, yodo. Una variedad de medicamentos. Iba a cerrar la puerta vencido cuando una pequeña botella parcialmente cubierta por las otras existencias llamó su atención.

Drogas prescriptas. Si no era suficiente con el envase para saberlo, la calcomanía alrededor rezaba el nombre de Suzaku, firmada por un psiquiatra militar estacionado en el Área 11. Dio vuelta la botella, escuchando el contenido cambiar de lugar, para así leer el nombre de la droga en voz alta.

(aquello lo intrigó. Jamás hubiera pensado que Suzaku tenía insomnio)

Sujetó fuerte la botella de medicación. Estaba agitado. Al fin algo substancial que trabajar y aún no tenía ideas para utilizarlo. ¿Guardaba significado siquiera? ¿O solo otro hecho levantado al azar sobre Suzaku para aclarar en su cabeza, sumando los ya numerosos datos triviales y cabos sueltos recolectados inútilmente?

Un suave "miau" interrumpió sus meditaciones, así que levantó la mirada alertado. Un gato negro muy bien alimentado se sentó en el linde de la puerta del baño, mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada. Reconoció Luciano el collar y la forma peculiar con la que movía su cola, perezosamente en el aire. En apariencias, optó por quedarse en casa, en vez de seguir a su amo a todos lados, como hacía siempre.

Luciano puso la botella con píldoras de nuevo en el gabinete (no quería que se notara que lo habían sacado siquiera) y cerró la puerta, mirando al felino con cierto desprecio. ¿Y si el gato era lo más importante para Suzaku? Podría sonar ridículo, pero se le habían acabado las ideas. Con aire ausente sacó una de sus dagas de firma y la blandió con una sonrisa enfermiza. ¿Dejarle un "regalo" al pendejo antes de irse? Sonaba divertido.

Pero no llegó a avanzar un paso y el gato pegó un salto, perdiéndose bajo la cama.

El décimo Caballero alzó las cejas al observar el curso de los eventos, antes de darse cuenta de lo absurdo que era. Se echó a reír y el cuarto estaba tan vacío que amplió el sonido. ¿En verdad había llegado a considerar matar a un gato con la esperanza de empujar al borde a Suzaku?

Pronto a penas y se carcajeó levemente. Sin embargo, aún le temblaban los hombros cuando dejó el baño. Asesinar a un animal, en serio, hubiera sido bajar el nivel tremendamente.

Después de todo, Luciano era un prodigio del homicidio, la clase de hombre que ha matado tantos enemigos y civiles en el campo de batalla que ni la cuenta lleva. Su nombre era susurrado con terror entre los soldados rasos de Britania misma.

Una mera mascota casera no valía su tiempo, no sacaría orgullo ni satisfacción alguna de ello, simplemente estaba muy por debajo de su...

Oh, un momento.

Esperen. Solo. Un. Segundo...

Las tuercas y ruedas de su cerebro se pusieron en marcha frenéticamente y su corazón casi dejó de latir.

Siempre había algo.

A Luciano Bradley le tomó exactamente seis minutos y cuarenta segundos (parado ahí, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, el corazón retumbando de excitación) complotar el final de ese "juego" suyo. Aunque una parte de él mismo se dio cuenta de que tendría que estar apaleado por el mero pensamiento de lo que estaba planeando hacer, no le prestó la más mínima atención.

Fue exactamente el sábado de esa misma semana que todo se fue al carajo.

Suzaku bajó con cuidado por la escalera de metal hasta el nivel del subsuelo, con la charola de la cena para Kallen entre manos. Era un poco más difícil que de costumbre, ya que se tomó la libertad de llevarle algunas cosas que solo servían en la sala de los Caballeros (meramente un rollo de mantequilla, naranjas y el Earl Gray de mejor calidad que Britania tenía para ofrecer) a la merienda usual.

Cuando lo convocaron urgentemente al laboratorio de Desarrollo tecnológico por la mañana, le dieron nervios. Lloyd nunca lo llamaba temprano los fines de semana, así que solo podía asumir que era de extrema importancia su presencia (su pésimo comportamiento al principio del mes le vino a la cabeza y se alistó, bañado y vestido en menos de cinco minutos).

Resulta que Lloyd solo quería avisarle personalmente que habían sobrepasado las defensas del Gurren Mhell y que ya podían disponer de la máquina como quisieran (al hacer aquel anuncio, el científico prácticamente bailaba y Cécile sonreía diplomáticamente detrás suyo). Pero tenían ciertas preguntas sobre la interface que debía conseguir antes de comenzar, así que (fue cuando Lloyd le pasó una hoja llena de las mismas), ¿le molestaría formularlas y tenerlas listas para la semana siguiente? Kallen Kouzuki era su responsabilidad, después de todo y su sentido de la lógica le dijo que obraba correctamente. Pero no podía negarle nada a ese hombre, más allá de que le hubieran dado actualmente mayor rango, además de que lo pidió amablemente, ¿por qué no intentarlo con mejor comida? Quizás Kallen lo consideraría. En el fondo sabía que no lograría nada, ya que se imaginaba cuán cooperativo se mostraría en su caso si los Caballeros Negros lo capturaran, haciéndole una serie de preguntas específicas sobre el funcionamiento del Lancelot. Una causa perdida, pero tenía suficiente voluntad como para intentarlo.

Suspiró, colocando la mayoría del peso en sus antebrazos: aún le dolían los puños y debajo de los guantes tenía un par de vendajes. La noche en la terraza era borrosa: un segundo, Luciano suspirando algo malditamente vulgar en su oído, al siguiente, sus piernas pateando aire mientras que Bismarck lo colocaba boca abajo en el suelo. Gino hacía lo imposible por sujetarle los puños. No veía al Décimo Caballero desde entonces y quizás sería mejor seguir así. Anya le dijo que las heridas no eran riesgosas, ni remotamente, con lo que le bastaba.

Suzaku trató de pensar en otra cosa, en tanto comenzaba a trabajar en las contraseñas que sellaban la puerta de la prisionera. Era extraño: el guardia que generalmente manejaba aquello, no estaba por ninguna parte pero tampoco parecía muy importante. Quizás se había enfermado o se demoró al salir a tomar su almuerzo. Como solo tenían a Kallen ahí y era difícil entrar en la habitación, por no hablar de escapar, no era posible imaginar que se fraguara fuga alguna el día menos pensado. Cuando pudo abrir, finalmente, dijo con gentileza, mientras que entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí:

-Soy yo. ¿Tienes hambre?

Sus ojos tardaron en adaptarse a la relativa oscuridad reinante. No le llegó la usual descarga de insultos y maldiciones que esperaba y pronto supo por qué: debido a circunstancias que se escapaban a su razonamiento, Kallen estaba más amordazada de lo usual: en las rodillas, los muslos, los brazos y tenía puesta una mordaza. También sus ojos estaban particularmente inquietos cuando se fijaron en los de Suzaku, como si quisiera decirle algo con tal urgencia que lo obligó a dudar.

Por suerte hizo a tiempo para atrapar la daga tirada expertamente en su dirección. La hoja se detuvo a centímetros de su cara.

-¡Increíble!-Sonó un aplauso y una voz que hubiera querido no volver a escuchar tan pronto.-En verdad nunca deja de sorprenderme, señor Kururugi.

Con lentitud, se arrodilló para dejar la bandeja en el suelo y colocar la daga junto a ella, sin una sola palabra de por medio.

-Oh, no estamos de humor para hablar,¿eh?

-Usted y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos.-Fue suave pero firme.

-Pues no comparto la misma opinión.-Luciano por fin se hizo ver, parándose a unos metros de distancia con una sonrisa maníaca y muchos cuchillos en cada mano.-Desde la última vez que nos vimos, he estado pensando y me he dado cuenta de que quiero verlo a usted muerto. ¿Y si nos batimos a duelo como sugirió en primer lugar?

-Por mí está bien.-Gruñó, alzándose de nuevo. Kallen no parecía haber sido herida, lo cual resultaba un poco tranquilizante. Pero era un mondadientes si lo comparamos con la ira que corría por sus venas.-¿Dónde y cuándo?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fueron series de dagas que se arrojaron en tres grupos hacia él.

No hubiera necesitado el Geass para evadirlas: golpearon contra las paredes a su espalda, cortando el aire frío e intenso. No necesitó tampoco aquel poder para cerrar la distancia entre ellos dos y lanzar al otro guerrero para el lado opuesto de la habitación, usando una fuerte patada de medio.

Suzaku observó con indiferencia a Luciano, que se dejaba ir al suelo, agarrándose el estómago y jadeando. Estaba harto de obligarse a ignorar sus bribonadas, tratando de ser el adulto y tragándose su orgullo por miedo a dar un espectáculo desagradable entre sus superiores. Era ya cansador el mero hecho de estar cara a cara con alguien como Bradley y quería terminar con todo. De una vez.

-Ponte de pie.-Dijo en tono neutral.-Te esperaré.

Más el Vampiro de Britania no hizo más que reírse, sacudiendo la cabeza como dando a entender que acababa de oír una gran broma, siendo el único que la entendiera.

-Verás, Kururugi, nuestro enfrentamiento se terminó.-Estatizó como si se tratara de pura matemática, al fin levantando la mirada, en la que había un brillo que solo podía llamarse "diabólico".-Y lo gané.

Fue cuando la primer onda de mareos inundó a Suzaku. Un malestar tan fuerte que lo hizo tropezar, todavía sin comprender lo que sucedía. Entonces notó la jeringa medio vacía que sobresalía de uno de sus muslos.

-Eres un...cobarde...-Murmuró con dificultades, agarrándose la cabeza y haciendo intentos desesperados e infructuosos para que el mundo dejara de girar.-Tú...

-Estoy al tanto. Pero resguardando el honor hubieras puesto más empeño del que tengo ganas de devolver.-Luciano se reía al ponerse de pie, limpiándose el polvo de los pantalones, recuperando las dagas del suelo con lentitud.-Vamos, ¿crees que porque quieres que todos juguemos limpio, te haremos caso sin más?

A Suzaku le fallaron las rodillas y antes de que se diera cuenta, tuvo que atajar el suelo con las manos o a punto estuvo de quebrarse la nariz. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con furia, tratando de pelear tozudamente contra la droga, tanto como le fuera posible.

Luciano se le acercó lentamente, como un buitre cercando un cadáver.

-¿Despierto aún? Me impresionas. Pero creo que incluso es mejor así.-Se inclinó para sacarle la jeringa.-Será mucho más agradable para mí si lo recuerdas, al fin y al cabo.

No le dio tiempo a terminar de descifrar esas palabras, porque le agarró del cabello, arrancándole un sollozo estrangulado.

-¡Vamos, Lord Kururugi!-La voz sonaba amortiguada, lejana. Igual que todo lo demás, desde el roce de la tela cuando el otro Caballero se colocó encima suyo, hasta las insistentes protestas de Kallen en una lejanísima esquina, inclusive su propio latido, que le subía a los oídos, como estaba de cara al suelo, la mejilla contra el frío concreto.-¿Qué es lo más importante para ti? ¿Será acaso tu viiida?

-¿De nuevo con eso?-Tosió, incapaz de respirar normalmente cuando Luciano le agarró las muñecas y colocó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, contra el suelo. Sintió el dolor que ya le había hecho vivir peripecias, abriéndose paso por su cerebro desde el medio de sus ojos y por vez primera, lo agradeció: se abandonó al Geass, esperando que lo tomara por completo.

-Tienes razón. Ya hemos dejado claro que no es así. Por lo que matarte no tendría un punto.-Luciano se echó a reír, como si estuviera a punto de contar un chiste muy gracioso y no pudiera aguantarse hasta decirlo. -No debes preocuparte por eso. Ni siquiera lo intentaré.

(Para su gran decepción, el Geass se apagó ni bien esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, casi con la misma rapidez con que se había hecho presente)

-Mehh...veamos, ¿será tu princesa? Espera, es verdad. Zero ya me quitó el placer.

Suzaku permitió que sus ojos se cerraran, dejando salir un suspiro resignado. Consideró rendirse a todo esto que estaba indefectiblemente por suceder. El mero hecho de quedarse despierto le tomaba toda la fuerza que le tenía reservada. ¿Por qué permanecer en presencia de un hombre que sin duda alguna tenía de las peores intenciones? No podía ser más noscivo que escucharlo hablar.

Pero entonces sintió esos dedos desnudos que corrían por su torso y se deslizaban a través de su pecho hasta abajo, para acariciar su...

-Por eso, mejor dime: ¿Será acaso tu dignidad?

(La voz de Luciano ya no sonaba lejana en absoluto. Fue cuando Suzaku se dio cuenta de que lo tenía encima, con el rostro a centímetros de distancia)

Abrió los ojos como si fueran platos. Por a penas unos segundos, la niebla de la droga se disipó violentamente, en tanto se le formaban un millón de maldiciones en los labios. No era posible ni en lo más remoto que fuera en serio. Luciano no...¡debía de estar soñando!

Pero Bradley solo se rió de sus intentos. Lo hizo alto y claro mientras que le agarraba las muñecas con más fuerza y lo obligaba a separar las rodillas rudamente. Quería gritar, pero la voz se le murió en la garganta cuando el Décimo Caballero se le acercó incluso más, con una sonrisa sádica en la cara, para decirle al oído:

-Tenemos un ganador,¿verdad?

Capítulo 5

Luciano Bradley era conocido a lo largo y ancho del mundo como el Vampiro de Britania, pero a esas alturas ya no recordaba cómo fue que terminaron dándole el sobrenombre. Quizás fue cuando casi liga cargos por insubordinación al desobedecer órdenes de un superior y abrir fuego alegremente contra un campo de refugiados que tal vez albergaba un par de terroristas. O cuando indiferentemente caminó por los escalones de una catedral con más de quinientos años de edad y vació su ametralladora sobre un grupo de Doces que pidieron refugio ahí. Silbando. Puede que fuera incluso de cuando le dieron el título de Caballero de Asalto, permitiéndole manejar el Percival. Era luto nacional para los nativos del Área 16.

No tenía importancia. Tampoco le disgustaba el mote. Más bien todo lo contrario: disfrutaba los mal disimulados escalofríos que recorrían a la gente cuando destazaba civiles, que solo podían cuajar en el mejor de los casos con el de un depredador. Y ahora, cerniéndose sobre el mudo y desesperado Kururugi, sentía que nunca estuvo más de acuerdo con ese nombre como en este día.

-Adelante, sigue forcejeando.-Se rió con ganas, apretándole las muñecas más fuerte cuando notaba que insistía en retorcerse débilmente...acercó sus labios al oído. -Ambos sabemos que es inútil. O puede que no. ¿Quieres que te lo explique con dibujitos?

-Jódete.-La más dura réplica. La voz ronca de Suzaku hizo que sonara incluso más fuerte de lo que era. Suficiente como para sorprenderse. ¿Quién diría que el Glorioso Caballero Séptimo, diplomático y formal ante todo, era capaz de soltar una palabrota como esa? Parecía estar fuera de lugar. Además de que para Bradley, un Enumerado no tenía derecho a usar semejante vocabulario contra un británico. Se dijo que seguramente era la primera vez que Suzaku usaba la expresión en absoluto. Lo interesante radicaba en ver las emociones que colmaban su rostro: el temor, la ira y la droga chocaban entre sí y peleaban por el predominio del conflicto en sus ojos.

-No será exactamente así.-Se acercó más, buscando allá abajo de nuevo, con languidez, y usando su mano libre comenzó a deshacer los botones de la chaqueta blanca.-Pero cambia una letra y ya sabes.

Le gruñeron, pero había un dejo de pánico en ese gesto. Suzaku volvió a forcejear, combatiendo su agarre con mucha fuerza, teniendo en cuenta el hipnótico con el que le inyectaron. Bradley suspiró irritado y apartó su mano en tanto deshacía el último botón, para agarrarlo del cabello y aplastarle la cabeza contra el suelo de cemento.

-Sinceramente, para ser un Lord, tiene usted, señor Kururugi, un nivel de inteligencia inferior al de un perro pavloviano.

Suzaku parecía desorientado. Intentaba recuperarse del golpe y Luciano pudo soltarle las muñecas el tiempo suficiente como para despojarle del uniforme blanco violentamente, sin resistencia alguna. Incluso pudo quitarle los guantes al hacerlo. Lo puso todo a un lado, sin que le interesara particularmente en dónde y agarró uno de sus hombros para mantener su espalda contra el suelo. Quería ver qué sentía, tener el privilegio de disfrutar al Séptimo Caballero sin su fría e indiferente fachada. Para eso se tomaba tantas molestias.

-Lord Bradley...-La voz de Suzaku estaba casi desvaneciéndose, ligeramente ronca aún, sin que pudiera ocultarse en ella una evidente nota de alarma...Los dedos de Luciano se movieron hacia el cuello de la camiseta negra.

-Deténgase, esto...no tiene sentido...es loco...

-Lo sé.-Aceptó.-Pero a estas alturas, deberías saber que solo porque no sea mentalmente equilibrado...-Y al decirlo, alzó la parte delantera del cuello, sacando el pequeño cierre debajo.-No significa que dejaré de hacerlo.

Luciano tarareó una lenta y perezosa melodía en tanto bajaba el cierre hasta exponer el pecho que guardaba. Alzó una ceja cuando se trabó a mitad de camino: tironeó insistentemente (al final se dio cuenta de que su irritación al respecto crecía poco a poco) pero el objeto no hizo otra cosa que atascarse más y más en el esmaltado de la tela. Se rehusaba tozudamente a bajar.

-Vaya problema.-Se dijo a sí mismo. Hasta con algo tan trivial y sin importancia, el jodido Once se las arreglaba para perjudicar sus planes.

(Pero una nimiedad, se recordó en voz baja. No habría forma de que le detuviera a esas alturas)

El método estatizado para usar el uniforme oficial de los Caballeros de Asalto era poniendo la camiseta de algodón bajo los pantalones blancos que hacían juego con la chaqueta. Pero desde luego, era una mera sugerencia: Gino solía ignorarla por completo y Anya había hecho recortes hasta bastardizarlo en una versión totalmente alterna, pero sin que fuera una sorpresa en absoluto, Suzaku se aplicaba a lo tradicional.

Bradley jadeó ante ese absurdo apego al protocolo y se fijó en la hebilla del cinturón para removerlo sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

Escuchó nuevas protestas débiles en tanto se lo sacaba para arrojarlo en la misma dirección general a donde fueron a parar la chaqueta y los guantes. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió prestarle atención a algo tan insignificante (aunque una parte suya se regodeó al contemplar cómo simplemente el otro Caballero estaba desarmado) y sacó afuera la tela negra. Encontró el final opuesto del molesto cierre en cuestión de un suspiro y con la mano que le restaba, buscó en su propia chaqueta hasta sacar una de sus ya conocidas dagas.

Solo entonces notó esa voz apagada, claramente femenina, que de alguna manera se las arreglaba para romper el relativo silencio. Al principio pensó en montarse esto en el cuarto de Kururugi (al fin y al cabo, tenía la tarjeta que le permitía pasar) pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sería infinitamente más divertido hacerlo delante de un expectador, en todo caso, seriviría para multiplicar por diez la humillación. Era delicioso. Se volvió hacia Kallen Kouzuki, ofendida por la evidente furia que irradiaba su mirada y los frenéticos gritos ahogados por la mordaza.

No tenía lógica. Vamos,¿ella no odiaba a Kururugi también? ¿No debería estar agradecida de que lastimara al que le dio caza como a un animal? Quizás simplemente le daba asco atestiguarlo en vivo y en directo. Luciano se sonrió: una pena, en ese caso.

-Disfruta, querida Once.

Decidió que también esa mujer era fascinante. No tanto como Suzaku, pero la haría su siguiente blanco cuando terminara con este.

-Si aún tengo ganas de jugar más tarde...¡eres la próxima!

Luciano adoró la forma en que sus pupilas se afinaron ante tal declaración en tanto sus chillidos (maldiciones, sin duda alguna) se ahogaban en un aturdido silencio.

Iba a ser un día maravilloso, en efecto.

-¡No...!-Nuevos forcejeos le informaron que Suzaku había recuperado algo de fuerza.-¡Déjala fuera de esto...! ¡No...!

Luciano suspiró pesada y ruidosamente, como actuando en un escenario y le agarró el cabello para tironearlo hacia arriba.

-Cachorro de Pavlov.-Con sencillez. Su agarre se volvió una violenta sacudida y Suzaku soltó por fin un sollozo lastimero cuando su nuca colisionó contra el concreto, haciendo un ruido enfermizo.

Suzaku gimió adoloridamente (y fue dulce escucharlo) cuando la hoja de la daga fue encima de la tela para empezar a cortar. El material cedió rápido y pronto tajeó una línea paralela al cierre, exponiendo más piel.

-¿Se siente mal, Lord Kururugi?-Provocación. Se tomó el trabajo de cortar con lentitud, centímetro a centímetro.-¿Tan fácilmente ha aceptado su destino?¿Eh?-Inclinó ligeramente la daga, así la punta afilada mordía su abdomen.-¿Ya se apagó su espíritu luchador?

Eventualmente llegó a la parte donde antes se le trabó el cierre y con un corte oblicuo abrió el frente de la camiseta arruinada en dos. Comenzó a quitar ambos rasgones; aún usando su arma con gran destreza, cuando Suzaku levantó la mano para agarrarle la muñeca en un débil intento por detenerlo.

...por supuesto que estuvo lejos de funcionarle: quizás veía mal así que era natural que fallara y terminara agarrando la hoja afilada, incapaz de suprimir un gemido entre sus dientes apretados.

Luciano lanzó una sonrisa cuando vio las gotas de sangre que serpenteaban desde la palma de su mano.

-¡Patético, hombre!

El muchacho -razonó, asombrado- había perdido la batalla y no debía tardar mucho más en aceptarlo por completo...entonces, el Décimo Caballero alegremente lo empujaría hacia el borde del desfiladero para hacerlo pedazos.

Pero cuando intentó apartarle la mano, solo consiguió que Suzaku intensificara la fuerza del agarre, convirtiendo las gotas en ríos que llenaban el aire con una leve esencia colorada.

No se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba hasta que vio esos ojos aclararse como un cielo hace un momento nublado. De repente eran afilados y sabían lo que hacían.

Cuando al fin comprendió (que el pendejo no había *fallado* ni mucho menos), solo pudo entrar en pánico por un segundo antes de que las suelas de un par de botas de cuero le pegaran en el estómago.

Y para entonces, casi sin previo aviso, volaba.

Suzaku logró ponerse en pie, aunque se tambaleaba. Tenía la vaga impresión de oír a Luciano golpearse contra la pared por segunda vez en el día. La trampa había funcionado, para su propia sorpresa, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo le habría comprado. Por eso no se molestó en levantar sus pertenencias y lo primero que hizo fue fijarse en dónde estaba la salida.

Todavía no terminaba de entender qué estaba sucediendo, porque no podía ser más que una broma enfermiza. No era lo primero que se le había ocurrido. Estaba convencido de que ni Luciano llegaría a esos extremos. Todo pensamiento racional fue superado por algo mucho más primitivo. Había hielo en sus venas y frío en su estómago. Se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena arriesgarse y que era lo mejor salir en seguida de ese infierno. Llegó a la puerta muy rápido. El dolor de su palma era casi insoportable, pero lo valía por esos escasos momentos que tenía de lucidez. Si tenía suerte, serían minutos y si llegaba hasta el piso principal, estaría bien incluso si colapsaba ahí. Se lo repitió al apoyarse contra la puerta y notar, decepcionado, que sus piernas no le funcionaban como esperaba. Pero aún así podía pelear. Y ganar. Escapar.

Y quizás lo hubiera logrado...de no haber sido interrumpido en el momento más inoportuno por una familiar forma desde el rabillo de su ojo. Kallen, arrinconada.

Maldijo, congelado en su lugar...cada músculo de su cuerpo le advirtió que era tonto comportarse así. Debía moverse y rápido, si realmente pretendía salir de ahí.

¿Pero a qué se refería Luciano cuando dijo que "ella era la siguiente"? Sabía exactamente de qué se trataba aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Por eso dio media vuelta y regresó al centro del cuarto, siendo consciente de lo peligroso que era.

Había furia y frustración en los ojos de Kallen cuando lo vio regresar e inclinarse a su lado para trabajar en sus mordazas. Dijo algo a través de la tela en sus dientes (pudo entenderse "Imbécil" y otra cosa parecida a un "Vete"). Ambos sabían que hablaba con lógica, pero más allá de eso: no podía simplemente irse dejándola con un demente, sola y atada.

Suzaku apretó los dientes con frustración. Veía borroso de nuevo. Buscó con torpeza entre los candados y las correas, pero de repente parecían intrincados que ni podía plantearse el desmontarlos. La droga ganaba terreno otra vez. Esperaba que se tardara solo un poco más, pero se equivocaba. Sacudió la cabeza para dispersar los manchones que flotaban en la atmósfera, bailando y burlándose de sus vanos esfuerzos. No podía rendirse a esas alturas: ni siquiera llegó a poner un pie afuera del cuarto en cuestión y todavía tenía que...

Sacudió la mano de la que tenía buen uso, el pánico dibujando tensión en su cuerpo. Al fin sus dedos aferraron algo que le era familiar -la chaqueta clara de su uniforme- hecha un lío en el suelo. Revisó los bolsillos sin saber bien qué buscaba, hasta que dio con el prendedor azul que siempre usaba: el símbolo de su lealtad a Euphemia. Lo abrió de un tirón brusco y en un solo movimiento espontáneo (seguido de momento de vacilación), enterró la punta afilada en su antebrazo izquierdo.

El sollozo que se le escapó de los labios fue culpa de la sorpresa, más que del dolor. La sangre brotó en manantial cuando se hundió el prendedor, manchando sus pantalones con rojo. Incluso Kallen paró sus forcejeos para dirigirle una mirada extrañada, como si le perturbara hondamente lo que acababa de presenciar. Pero tuvo su recompensa inmediata visión aclarada, el movimiento a su alrededor se detuvo y pudo concentrarse, dueño de sus acciones y consciencia otra vez.

Ya no le fue tan difícil lidiar con las ataduras: lo hizo bastante rápido, también. Primero sus brazos, después las muñecas.

-Lamento todo esto.-Y fue sincero al decirlo.-Si alguien pregunta, haz que la responsabilidad recaiga por completo sobre mí. Los guardias...

El resto de la oración se le atascó en la garganta cuando una violenta sacudida por parte de los brazos ahora libres de Kallen lo apartaron para sacarle a su dueña la mordaza de un tirón. Un grito (tan urgente que nervaba la piel):

-¡Vete, Suzaku!

Por reflejo se tomó a pecho esas palabras de inmediato, evitando caerse con una mano en el suelo, que usó para impulsarse y correr hasta la puerta. O esa era su intención. No pudo hacerlo. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento Luciano se puso en pie, a pesar de que estuvo esperando que lo hiciera y en caso de darse cuenta, pudo haber hecho algo al respecto. Pero el otro Caballero no hizo ruido alguno: ni pisadas, provocaciones o insultos, tan siquiera el roce de una tela sobre el suelo. Por eso, Suzaku solo supo que se había recuperado porque de repente estaba ahí.

Por eso y porque alguien debía estar asfixiándolo con su propio cinturón desde atrás.

-Has puesto a prueba mi paciencia, Lord Kururugi.-Las palabras sonaron a siseo de cobra. "Peligro", decían, con solo una ligera nota de diversión de la que usualmente esgrimía su propietario.-De acuerdo, fue gracioso verte hacer el mono patético intentando escaparte de esta, pero en algún momento lo convertiste en algo irritante.

La necesidad de respirar disparó la alarma por cada rincón de su cerebro. Intentó meter los dedos entre el cuero y la carne (arrojó el broche de Euphie en menos de lo que dura un latido), pero solo eran manotazos de ahogado, en especial cuando el agarre se apretó y el otro Caballero lo alzó del suelo, como si fuese a ahorcarlo, sin más.

-El problema que tienes -Luciano resopló en su oído- es que no sabes cuándo debes rendirte.-Al menos, eso pareció decir. Kallen también gritó algo que no alcanzó a entender y ambos sonidos se mezclaron en lo que hacía eco por detrás de su cabeza.-Así que podríamos decir que atraes esa clase de situaciones por tu propia voluntad. ¿Tanto deseas morir?

Le ardían los pulmones. El cinturón le apretaba tanto que no podía ni darse el lujo de gritar. Entonces, arañando el cuero y con las piernas pateando en el aire, se preguntó por qué el Geass no se aparecía ahora que tanto lo necesitaba.

Suzaku lo habría encontrado amargamente gracioso, si no fuera porque sus facultades mentales estaban paralizadas. Fue cuando supo que no escaparía, si es que alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad, para empezar.

Luciano esperó. Era muy paciente.

Mantuvo el temple hasta que se le acalambraron las manos y los brazos. Que fue también cuando Kallen dejó de gritarle obscenidades y divinos insultos inentendibles, que bien pudieron ser dirigidos a la pared. Tan poco le afectaban. Entonces, los forcejeos de su rutina terminaron de degenerarse. Eran débiles. Apagados.

Y al final, esperó solo un poquito más (solo para hacerles pasar un Infierno, cosa propia de un diablo que sabe divertirse), antes de desabrochar la hebilla repentinamente.

-¡Era un chiste!

Suzaku se desplomó en el suelo tosiendo frenético, agitándose en tanto recibía una patada en las costillas. Luciano se rió de semejante vista, se inclinó para sujetarlo de los cabellos y obligarlo a que le dirigiera la mirada.

-Hablemos en serio, Lord Kururugi. Ya le dije que no atentaría contra su vida, ¿cierto? Prometo que esto tiene que ver con otra cosa.

No le respondieron. Solo lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, tosiendo y con una expresión que podría calificarse como "ausente".

-Así me gusta más. No es necesario que digas nada. ¿Sabes? De no darme tantas molestias, ya habríamos terminado.

(el embotado dolor de su caja toráxica servía de recordatorio para aquella patada)

-¿Comprendes lo que digo? Tu tontería hará que se vuelva una tortura verdadera. Y no era necesario que lo fuera en primer lugar.

Luciano levantó el cinturón con una de sus manos y con la otra, lo cerró sobre la herida en el brazo de Suzaku. Se sonrió ante los sollozos que le obsequiaron. Apretó más el agarre, en recompensa.

-También es tu culpa.

Estaba feliz. Se dedicó a empujar a su víctima al centro del cuarto, lejos de cualquier ayuda que Kallen pudiera brindarle.

(sus piernas seguían atadas y hubiera sido raro que lo superara en fuerzas con aquella desventaja, pero mejor no arriesgarse. Ya casi terminaba su misión autoimpuesta y no quería sorpresitas ni obstáculos apareciendo de repente en el camino)

Arrojó al muchacho contra el piso violentamente y se arrodilló a su lado, colocándole ambos brazos en la espalda. Por lo menos ahora se comportaba como una muñeca de trapo, pensó Luciano con una sonrisa enternecida al utilizar el cinturón de atadura en esa postura, desde la muñeca al codo, en un ángulo incómodo y más apretado de lo que hubiera sido necesario.

Cuando terminó, se tomó un segundo para apreciar su trabajo (la víctima jadeaba, casi desmayada, con los ojos velados y peleando contra la inconsciencia) y resopló:

-De acuerdo, ¿comenzamos ya?

Casi no se le resistieron cuando fue hasta los pantalones y desabrochó los botones de la entrepierna. Así que lo hizo rápido. Supuso que el mirarlo cara a cara debía despertarle alguna emoción, pero la voz de Kouzuki interrumpió sus meditaciones.

-¡Deja que se vaya! ¡Eres un monstruo!

Luciano suspiró, visiblemente irritado. Había dado por supuesto que la llamada "Az" de los Caballeros Negros lo apoyaría. El tipo que pensaba abusar era su enemigo, al fin y al cabo, además de rival declarado en el campo de batalla. No comprendía cómo podía ella pensar que hacerle eso no era algo totalmente positivo. De un modo u otro: la chica empezaba a fastidiarlo, así que sacó una daga y hábilmente la arrojó en su dirección. Hubo un chillido y el sonido de metal estacando la pared. Obviamente, no pretendía darle, así que calculó unos centímetros de su rostro, como mucho golpeando con la hoja su cabello y...

-El próximo tal vez no falle, querida Once.-Avisó indiferente.-Tanto si miras como sino, tengo que pedirte que te comportes. ¿Harías eso por mí, tesoro?

Clavó la mirada en los ojos de Kallen y se encontró con una expresión que ya conocía, de tanto verla en otros Caballeros de Asalto. Era la que ponían cuando querían decir que estaban apaleados por lo que acababa de hacer o se disponía a perpretar... desde disparar contra soldados que pedían clemencia, empalar niños con el taladro del Percival, usar aliados como escudos humanos... Ya estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse con eso, no le importaba que no le entendieran, así que meramente sonrió en respuesta. La chica cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada.

-Como sea.

(Incluso si ella no quería ver lo que sucedería, era natural pensar que pronto oiría los gritos)

Sin más problemas, volvió a prestar su atención al otro Caballero, le bajó de un tirón los pantalones y ropa interior en un mismo movimiento. No hubo vacilación en su modo de obrar, ni siquiera cuando separó los muslos del muchacho, solo lo suficiente como para tener acceso a su entrada...

-¡N-no!-La resistencia que le opusieron fue tan débil que casi daban ganas de interrumpir para reír.-¡Espera...!

-Ni hablar.-Anunció Luciano, sacándose otra daga del arsenal escondido en el abrigo.-Nada de eso.

El muchacho arqueó las caderas cuando la punta fría del mango se introdujo, como tanteando el terreno. Bradley lo intentó varias veces, pero siempre hizo lo mismo.

-¡Deja de moverte!-Aulló.-A menos que quieras que lo haga como si no me importara.-Sus dagas de firma tenían un diseño personal que hacía juego con la brutalidad de su propietario, que era a su vez un excéntrico por naturaleza: incluso el mango terminaba afilado, pese a ser una punta pequeñita. Sabía manejarlas con suficiente destreza como para que esto no fuese un problema, pero si tenía que tratar con un Caballero inquieto...de acuerdo, no le gustaba la idea de que muriera de una hemorragia tan pronto. Al menos, primero tenían que divertirse.-Si insistes, dejaré de ser amoroso y te lo haré como en la guerra.

Suzaku siguió retorciéndose como si no lo hubiera oído, así que Luciano desenfundó la daga y presionó la punta de la hoja letal contra la carne encima del final de su columna vertebral.

-¿Piensas que no soy capaz?-Siseó.-¿En verdad quieres ponerme a prueba?

Se oyeron gimoteos cuando apretó más fuerte, cortando algo de piel. Entonces Suzaku se dejó estar. Por fin.

-Gracias por cooperar.-Se burló de nuevo. No podía reprimir esa monstruosa sonrisa.

Ni siquiera consideró el tomarse la molestia de prepararlo de alguna forma: meramente agarró la cruz, su hoja enfundada de nuevo contra la palma, siendo empujada hasta la empuñadura de una misma estocada.

-¡N-n-no...! ¡Arrrg...! ¡Augh!-Esas pupilas no podías disminuírse más. Los dedos de Suzaku se cerraron con fuerza en sus ataduras. Luciano se inclinó para verlo de cerca, siempre con la misma sonrisa, inclusive cuando sacó a medias la daga solamente para volver a enterrarla con brusquedad otra vez.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te duele?-Su voz parecía inocente. Empezó a mover la daga vigorosamente, con ritmo: adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera. Suzaku se mordía fuerte el labio inferior para no darle otra satisfacción.-¡Qué aburrido!-Declaró Luciano, deshaciendo su sonrisa, reemplazándola por un par de cejas alzadas.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió cambiar el ángulo un poco, para que la punta afilada del mango raspara las paredes del pasaje levemente.

Al menos esta vez, sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados con alaridos. Luciano se rió fuerte: ese sonido era demasiado dulce para sus oídos. Le enviaba un extraño estremecimiento por la espina. Sensación que no acababa de distinguir.

-Así me gusta.-Disimuló su desconcierto con una mueca siniestra, antes de aumentar la velocidad de los movimientos.

La cara de Suzaku se contorsionó con agonía, humillación y sepa Dios qué más había ahí que complacía a Bradley inmensamente.

-¡Ba-basta...! ¡Detente! ¡Basta...!

-Ni hablar de parar ahora.-Se encogió de hombros.-Ni en sueños.-Enterró más la empuñadura, siguiendo su sistema de antes, corroborando sus palabras. Se inclinó para estar más cerca de Suzaku. Peligrosamente cerca. Podía ver cómo temblaban sus labios, las perlas de sudor acumuladas en sus facciones, la desesperación en sus ojos y en suma: todo aquello que lo excitaba de una manera que pensó imposible.-Y no habría diferencia alguna si me detuviera, ¿sabes por qué, Kururugi?

-S-se l-lo pido...p-por favor...yo...

Por la voz que tenía el muchacho, uno pensaría que lo estrangulaban.

-Porque no vamos a olvidar que esto sucedió. Yo me voy a acordar. Kallen Kouzuki también. Y por supuesto, no es como si justo a ti se te fuera a olvidar, ¿no crees?-Estaba contento al hablar y se notaba. Se echó a reír al torcer su mano diestramente, arrancando un sollozo quebrado.-Ya no importa hasta dónde llegues en lo alto, el rango que tengas y si te has ganado todas las medallas del mundo. ¡Obtengas lo que obtengas, el hecho de que esto te pasó, no va a cambiar! Estará contigo hasta que te mueras.

Ese era su "presente" para Kururugi Suzaku, el traidor consumado, un mono que no sabía cuál era su maldito lugar, un Enumerado sin clase que se atrevió a comprar un puesto entre los Caballeros de Asalto, ni más ni menos que ofreciendo la cabeza del héroe de su madre tierra en bandeja de plata. Lo había privado de su dignidad, aunque tampoco la entregó sin pelear, cosa que recordaba divertidamente, dejando en su lugar la memoria de un día que ambos sabían, le traería pesadillas hasta el último respiro.

Estaba a punto de quitar la daga y afirmar que la misión había sido un éxito. Es decir: no le quedaba nada por hacer. Pero algo evitó que lo hiciera. Algo en el fondo de su ser, que lo corroía, obligándolo a mantener la vista fija en el mango de la daga, que aparecía y desaparecía constantemente. Le sorprendió comprender que eso, junto con el espectáculo de Suzaku, retorciéndose y jadeando debajo suyo, le despertaban una sensación que reconoció quizás demasiado tarde.

Por cierto que no era raro: el excesivo calor, que le apretara la entrepierna…ya sabía cómo funcionaba su cuerpo. Es solo que desconcertaba que terminara haciéndolo justo en ese momento, de entre todos los demás.

De cualquier modo, no le dio verguenza ni le pareció perturbante semejante reacción. Su sentido de la lógica le dijo que al fin y al cabo, cuando se enfrentaba esa clase de situaciones, era algo que debía hacerse. Simplemente así sucedía. Así que lo hizo: echando a un lado la daga después de removerla por completo, aflojando la hebilla de su cinturón solo lo bastante como para abrir el frente de sus pantalones.

-Sabes lo que viene ahora.

Liberó su erección, tomándola entre los dedos para lanzar una carcajada siniestra al notar lo duro que estaba sin darse cuenta hasta ahora.

-No es que haya sido mi intención desde el principio...pero aparentemente no queda otro remedio que proceder así. Agradezco de ante mano tu comprensión.

Suzaku no dio muestras de haberlo oído siquiera, meramente dejándose hacer, con grandes gotas de sudor mojando sus párpados fuertemente cerrados y un rastro de sangre saliendo de su labio, donde se mordió demasiado fuerte. Pero se le escapó un gemido amortiguado cuando Luciano le puso una mano en la mitad de la cara, cerrándole con firmeza la boca.

-¿Sabes? No lo he comprobado yo mismo,-comentó mientras que usaba la mano libre que le quedaba para separar las mejillas inferiores y...-pero a lo mejor esto puede dolerte.-...penetrar la entrada ya castigada.

Luciano se enterró por completo en lo que dura un latido, y el grito gutural que debió desgarrar el aire, zumbó contra su palma, ahogando el siseo que no pudo evitar soltar. Suzaku lo apretaba y sus sollozos abultados sonaban como los de un animal que destazan vivo. Así y todo, esto solo aumentó su placer cuando comenzó a ir y venir adentro y afuera del pendejo, su supuesto colega y más odiado enemigo.

(No le importó que esto hubiera comenzado con mera irritación. Aparentemente, aquello mutó en obsesión, lo cual desembocó en aquello. Lo único importante es que no pudo ignorarlo, así que se observó deslizarse adentro y afuera de la carne cruda, estremeciéndola. Se dio cuenta de que desde hacía mucho tiempo que le era indistinto, tanto si tenía sentido hacerlo o no)

Continuó con su programa de deliberadas, casi metódicas embestidas, saboreando el retocido placer que le significaban. Los resueltos alaridos se aquietaron hasta ser gimoteos y fue cuando notó una extraña humedad colmando hasta el dorso de su mano.

-Oh, señor Kururugi, ¿no me diga que está llorando?

La provocación no estuvo excenta de incredulidad. En el fondo meramente pensarlo le provocaba estremecimientos. Le quitó la mano y retiró su miembro solo para contemplar con detenimiento. Los ojos de Suzaku estaban húmedos y reflejaban una lastimera luz en la lejanía. El aire olía fuertemente a sangre.

-Así es. Oh, está llorando.

Se echó a reír.

-El Séptimo Caballero. ¡Vaya! Ojalá pudieras verte ahora mismo.

-Yo...-por increíble que sonara, Suzaku era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, aunque a esas alturas lucía tan abstraído que si Luciano Bradley hubiera sido otra persona, se habría preguntado si en alguna ocasión cruzaron breves palabras.-M-me d-duele. P-por f-favor.

Y pudo haberse detenido. Un instante antes había conseguido llegar a cumplir su misión. Pero algo en Suzaku, reducido a un desastre de incoherencias y ruegos, lo hizo desear más (así que en un solo movimiento violento le bajó los pantalones hasta donde se lo permitieron las botas, colocó los tobillos del pendejo sobre sus hombros y lo penetró de nuevo, sin previo aviso).

Y era más satisfactorio de esa forma, viendo que Suzaku cerraba los ojos con fuerza y lloraba de dolor. La camiseta negra y arruinada le saltaba sobre los hombros, acumulados los jirones entre sus brazos, dejando expuesto su pecho, que respiraba agitado, húmedo en sudor. Cada embestida era recompensada con un gruñido, un gimoteo, un sollozo. Por el momento parecería que el chico se había resignado por completo, y aunque Bradley adoraba su victoria, una parte suya no estaba del todo satisfecha.

Pasó los ojos desde la próstata de su víctima temblorosa, hasta que al fin le encontró el miembro, acostado entre los muslos. Se tomó un momento para dejar que su cuerpo se adelantara y luego sonrió malignamente, clavándole la mirada, antes de cerrar una mano sobre aquella forma, sacudiéndola...

-¡No...! ¡No...!-Suzaku arqueó sus caderas, su cuerpo traicionándolo por el pánico, la horrorizada expresión que ahora ofrecía...-¡Nnnnn...!

-Tal como lo pensé.-Se carcajeó sombríamente, apretando con lentitud de caricia hasta llevarlo al endurecimiento.-Tienes miedo, ¿verdad? De perder el control de cada manera imaginable. Después de todo, esto es algo que te hicieron por la fuerza, pero si se te ocurriera disfrutarlo...

-¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Espera! ¡Por favor!-La protesta fue ahora un poquito más frenética, pero murió en seguida para convertirse en algo mucho más vergonzoso cuando Luciano presionó el pulgar contra la punta de su pene, sonriendo maliciosamente ante la humedad que comenzaba a salir.

-Podrás no quererlo, pero va a suceder de todos modos.-Susurró, careciendo de compasión alguna.

-No...-masculló Suzaku débilmente, como si eso bastara para defenderse, aunque ya ni intentaba moverse.

-Prueba que me equivoco.-le guiñó el ojo, retomando sus embestidas y a su vez combinándolas con el toque. Su víctima cerró los ojos con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rizos empapados en sudor contra el concreto. Gimió. Hubo un desesperado retorcer de hombros, como si intentara desatarse, pero se detuvo de repente. Jadeos, ruegos, "detentes" a medio formar, deseando que le dejaran una fracción de virtud en el total corrupto. Luciano se preguntó por qué se tomaba esa molestia. Ambos sabían que no escucharía, ni le haría favores, además de que definitivamente NO iba a parar.

Tenía que reconocerlo: más allá de la droga, las heridas y todo lo que le fue hecho en unos minutos, Suzaku seguía peleando con valentía por el control de su cuerpo. Se mordía los labios duramente y sacudía la cabeza con furia, tratando de calmarse a medida que Luciano lo penetraba más. Pero tan solo era necesario que el Décimo Caballero acariciara con el pulgar la punta otra vez, apretando el agarre siquiera un poco y perdía la batalla, arqueando las caderas, soltando un gemido amortiguado.

-Prolongas lo inevitable.-la voz de Bradley sonó ligeramente ronca, así que este decidió que al estar también tan cerca del final, era mejor disimularlo con risa.-¡Ríndete!

-Yo...yo...

-Perdiste. Todo. Acéptalo.-Agregó tras meditarlo. Apretó las caderas más fuerte y balanceó el órgano hasta que le empezó a doler el brazo. Enterró las uñas de la otra mano en la carne desnuda de un muslo ajeno.-Ya te lo dije: la victoria es mía.-Se acercó tanto como se atrevió.-Siempre lo es.

Un par de jaleos más antes de que Suzaku se quebrara, viniéndose ladeando la cabeza y jadeando, mientras que aquella violencia se llevaba sus últimos resquicios de mesura. Los músculos de su entrada colapsaron en el proceso, permitiendo a Luciano enterrarse en los despojos de ese cuerpo, señalizando su propio clímax con una potente risa que llenó el cuarto varias veces.

No pensó que sería tan dulce vencer, pero se entregó a ello por completo. Se envolvió de gloria al salir de la caja que representaban las piernas de Suzaku y no le importó si había rastros de lo sucedido en la chaqueta de su uniforme o gracias a la sangre contagiada a su piel cuando se abrochó los pantalones y se alistó nuevamente.

Eran cosas triviales, si tenemos en cuenta que su victoria requirió grandes esfuerzos y mucha paciencia, siendo producto de meses de intentos fallidos. Y valía la pena, completamente. El vampiro de Britania le echó una última mirada a su víctima. Suzaku finalmente estaba entregado a la droga, y lucía tan desarreglado y sucio en su llanto quieto que no había nada más lejos del fuerte y firme Caballero Séptimo. Pero Bradley decidió encantado que esa apariencia le sentaba mucho mejor. Le miró la cara otra vez: tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios algo partidos de tanto morderlos, un semblante que pudo pasar por angelicalmente dormido de tan pacífico, de no estar surcado por lágrimas y manchas de sangre. Luciano notó lo malditamente joven que era: sin importar qué hiciera Kururugi Suzaku, no era más que un niño.

-Ya sabes qué te dije.-Fue todo lo que pudo soltarle al Caballero inconsciente.

Luciano Bradley no dio vuelta atrás. No miró de nuevo al testigo en una esquina del cuarto o se molestó en levantar las dagas dispersas por la habitación. Ni remotamente consideró el llamar a un médico. A penas y esbozó una sonrisa triunfante que nadie vio y dejó el cuarto con calma.

Se dice que hay un círculo especial en lo más profundo del Infierno, reservado para los traidores. No sabía por qué, pero la traición era considerada el más grave de los pecados y el castigo allí abajo era el que no dejaba lugar a indulto alguno.

A medio despertar, se preguntó si era todo. Quizás solo era su optimismo precipitado.

Como siempre.

Kallen Kouzuki era una chica inteligente. Sus notas en la Academia podían decirlo. Sabía defenderse en combate, incluso contra soldados entrenados. Decir que era capaz de pilotear un Knightmare era poco: siempre había sido (y era) el Az de los Caballeros Negros. El azote de la armada británica cuando se trataba del campo de batalla, por lo que agradecieron la equivocación que la trajo aquí en primer lugar.

Basta decir que aún teniendo múltiples talentos: hacerse cargo de un asunto como aquel, no era uno de ellos.

Kallen suspiró al localizar el borde de su mordazas para tirar de él con los dientes, desgarrándose la tela al medio. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el Otro Caballero se fue, pero entre un momento y otro, alcanzó a arrastrarse al centro del cuarto, usando solo sus brazos, sin dejar de maldecir las ataduras que no pudo forzar y que hacían sus piernas inservibles. Ni bien llegó ahí, lo primero que se dedicó a hacer, fue cerrar los ojos y subirle los pantalones a la cintura, tratando de no sonrojarse y fallando miserablemente.

(Bueno, Suzaku la vio desnuda en Kamemiya, si mal no recordaba. No es que creyera en el ojo por ojo, pero necesitaba algún consuelo y si le daban a elegir...)

Contempló los daños en silencio al desatarlo. Suzaku era, después de todo y a nivel literal, un desastre. Aunque una voz muy dura le dijo en su cabeza que nadie la obligaba a hacer nada -se trataba de su enemigo, piloto del maldito Guerrero Pesadilla que había echado a perder muchos de los mejores mentados planes por Zero- en el fondo supo que estaría maldita si no lo intentaba.

Había mojado la tela en el agua caliente que le trajo para hacer té. Supuso lógico que picara cuando colocó una tira en la cuchillada de su mano, que aún sangraba. Sus párpados se tensaron y se despertó gimiendo.

-¿Kallen?

Su voz era un lamentable remedo de lo que solía ser, pero ella se mantuvo firme mientras que seguía vendándolo.

Comenzó a hablar con brusquedad en japonés.

-No me malentiendas. Somos enemigos todavía. Te odio por todo lo que has hecho. Nada cambiará eso, ni siquiera algo como esto.

El silencio flotó en el aire como la muerte por mucho tiempo, pero sus ojos seguían aquellos movimientos torpes.

-¿Tan siquiera me entiendes?-Ladró, de una manera desagradable hasta para sí misma. Después de todo, le hablaba a un traidor, que había vendido a su país para...

-Obviamente.-fue su réplica en voz baja, deteniendo su perorata mental. Nunca lo escuchó hablar en lengua nativa hasta entonces, así que le sorprendió un poco que esa palabra le rodara con tal suavidad entre los labios.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió sus atenciones a su objetivo autoimpuesto. La mordaza no era muy larga, así que solo pudo hacerla pasar dos veces antes de atarla al final. Pensó en preguntarle si era lo bastante buena: ¿Muy ajustada o suelta? Más tuvo la impresión de que él no notaría diferencia alguna.

-¿Sabes? Pudiste haberte salvado. De no regresar por mí.-murmuró tomando la otra tira para cubrir la puntada en su brazo.

-Ya lo sé.-sus ojos estaban vidriosos y perdidos a la altura de las manos de Kallen.

-¿Por qué, entonces...?-Tuvo que morderse la lengua para sofocar su frustración, sin darse cuenta de que le apretaba demasiado el brazo. Si le molestó ese arranque tan repentino, no lo hizo ver. En el cansancio que reflejaba su rostro se desnudaba una invitación a que continuara. Decidió callar porque le apetecía.-Darás informe de lo ocurrido, ¿verdad?-Pronunció estoicamente.

-¿Para que todo el mundo se entere...?-replicó apáticamente.-¿Con qué objeto?

Se rió, entonces, pero daba miedo. No sonreía con los ojos y la risa no le estiró los labios. Sonaba muerto. Cuando Kallen se inclinó sobre él, notó que no la miraba en absoluto, como si fuera transparente.

Se le congeló la sangre cuando escuchó hablar de nuevo.

-Kallen...eres...la última persona...a la que le mostraría que soy débil.

Su voz carecía de tonada. Era suave pero no emotiva.

No sabía si era esa frialdad lo que le sacó de quicio, pero así fue. Se dio cuenta de que en el día al corriente, algo dentro de Suzaku había sido destrozado, porque sus ojos eran pozos helados en los que no cabía una sola promesa de vida o calor.

Eso la asustó, porque aunque se tratara de su enemigo y representara todo aquello contra lo cual peleaba, Suzaku la trató siempre amablemente, con más consideraciones de las merecidas por un prisionero de guerra. Aún cuando se había convertido en el Séptimo Caballero, a veces quedaban gesticulaciones del tímido estudiante con el que fue a Ashford. Después de haber sido sometido a esto, Kallen supuso que esa faceta sería la primera en borrarse.

Se preguntó desesperadamente si aún podía salvarlo. O si las cicatrices sin formar habían dejado una marca tan profunda que era tarde.

Suspiró y decidió tratar una última jugada.

-Suzaku,-fue firme al agarrarle la mejilla (que estaba tan fría) y obligándolo a mirarla.-¡préstame atención! No me agradas. Te has metido en el camino de Zero cada vez que has podido y pienso que no tienes razón en nada. Así y todo...-trató de ser suave entonces para que sus palabras no sonaran tan duras.-No mereces nada de lo que acaba de pasarte. Ni tú, ni nadie. ¿Comprendes?

Se removió un poco al oírla, apartando la mirada.

-Pero yo...

-No. Cállate.-Ni sabía qué diría, pero supo que sería algo desagradable. Así que le prometió:

-Cuando salga de aquí (porque creéme cuando te digo que lo haré) buscaré a ese hombre y acabaré con su vida.-sonó tan segura de sí misma que al menos él la miró.-Y luego iré a cobrarme la tuya. Solo espera y verás.-agregó, ya medio en broma.

Algo que se parecía un poco a su vieja sonrisa se arrimó a sus labios ensangrentados.

-Esperaré hasta entonces.

Kallen escondió su propia satisfacción tapándose la cara con el cabello.

-¿Puedes pararte?

-No aún. Lo siento.-fue su respuesta.

-Es verdad, él te drogó...lo recuerdo.-tardó en darse cuenta de lo que quería decirle. Solo cuando intercambiaron miradas.-De acuerdo. Duérmete. Pero no te quiero aquí toda la maldita noche.

Se cruzó de brazos, desviando la vista para hacer enmienda de su vacilación anterior.

Suzaku asintió, todavía con su media sonrisa al cerrar los ojos.

-Gracias, Kallen...

No le dijo que "de nada". En el fondo se preguntó por qué decidió hacer eso. Lo lógico habría sido aprovechar la situación para matarlo. Después de todo, había dagas por todos lados y estaba atado hasta un momento atrás. Endiabladamente fácil. Por hacerlo, quizás la habrían ejecutado, pero sin duda hubiera salvado a muchos de sus camaradas. "Una Reina por un Caballo", murmuró para sí y una verdadera ganga, teniendo en cuenta que era inútil, un estorbo detrás de las líneas enemigas.

Y puede que, teniendo en cuenta también lo que acababa de suceder, Suzaku también se lo agradeciera.

Sin embargo...

Kallen lo miró hasta que su cabeza se ladeó hacia atrás y su respiración se volvió irregular, suave. Entonces ella se acomodó en su esquina, lo miró un rato más, hasta que el sonido de sus pulmones llenándose y vaciándose la arrulló a su vez en un sueño muy ligero.

Cuando despertó, no había nadie en la habitación. El suelo estaba limpio y solo quedaba la comida de la charola detrás suyo, como le fue traída, solo que sin el agua para el té.

Su siguiente vista fue Nunnally, sorprendentemente.

Cuando Luciano Bradley y Suzaku Kururugi se encontraron de vuelta, la tensión espesaba el aire entre ellos.

-No te veo desde el frente de Belorusia.-como esa oración fue dicha en seguida por el Séptimo Caballero, las alusiones a aquel día que el Décimo había planeado, quedaron en la nada.

(Anya presenció este intercambio de palabras, al fin y al cabo)

Así que el Vampiro de Britania se contentó con insultar a Euphemia, lo cual le valió una invitación a un duelo jamás concluído. Bismarck arribó de repente en el Galahad, obligándolos a terminar su discusión. Que sería la última.

Al final, Kallen Kouzuki solo pudo cumplir media promesa de la hecha aquel día.


End file.
